GDEZ: Gamma
by DetectiveKyle
Summary: A Post-Homestuck AU in which 12 new trolls, led by the excitable and eccentric Riabel Tukana, find the codes for the game and play it. The first of four interconnecting sessions (Currently going through revision; Rated T for language and suggestive themes).
1. Act I Chapter I: The Transition to Delta

**I've decided to revise the earlier chapters to fit the style of the rest of the story. Additionally, quirks, chumhandles, and designs will be altered to reflect my current interpretation of each character. I hope this makes the story much more enjoyable for all of you!**

* * *

Act I Chapter 1: The Transition to Delta REUPLOAD

[Status: Inactive/Location: Earth C]

[3rd Person POV]

* * *

A familiar young man currently stands in his bedroom. His white shirt and messy cowlick instantly give him away, as do the many posters of bad movies lining the walls.

There is no mistaking it. This man is JOHN EGBERT, the protagonist of the previous tale. He has grown into a fine young man after his time in Universe C, and the world is progressing wonderfully. The planets of New Alternia and Earth C lovingly orbit one another, and may be moved between at any time.

John lives with his father from the Alpha Kids' Universe, along with his friend and biological mother Jane Crocker. In an attempt to do more with his life, he has taken up babysitting a young girl down the street whose brother is much too busy to properly take care of her.

The computer lets out a ring, and John turns towards it. It's a Pesterchum notification- no, multiple notifications! A barrage of notifications coming from none other than his patron troll, Vriska Serket. It isn't unusual for the two to chat, but these messages appear to carry a sense of urgency.

Sensing this urgency, John opens up Pesterchum and reads the messages.

* * *

 **arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB]**

 **AG: John**

 **AG: John**

 **AG: John**

 **AG: John**

 **AG: John**

 **AG: John**

 **AG: John**

 **AG: JOHN!**

 **EB: oh hey vriska!**

 **EB: what's up?**

 **AG: The sky, dum8ass.**

 **AG: And also some meteors.**

 **AG: That's kind of a 8ig problem**

 **EB: big problem? meteors?**

 **EB: what do you mean?**

 **AG: Let's recap for a moment.**

 **AG: Do you remem8er how after we cre8ed the new Universe we revived all of our dead comrades, cre8ed our two planets, and lived our lives singing your strange human Kum8aya song?**

 **EB: uh...**

 **EB: yeah?**

 **AG: We entrusted Sollux- that hacker troll guy you met like once- with the codes for the game, since we didn't want anyone to find them.**

 **AG: He did a really 8ad jo8.**

 **EB: oh...**

 **EB: does that mean...?**

 **AG: Duh, what else!?**

 **AG: Of course it means that the g8me is started ag8n!**

 **AG: The g8me is up and running and it's destroying all of our hard work!**

 **EB: whaaaaaaaat!? noooooooo!**

 **AG: My thoughts exactly. Nice 8s, 8y the w8y.**

 **EB: thanks!**

 **AG: If New Alternia goes down, Earth C goes down with it. You're aware of that, and I'm sure the other 7 of you are as well.**

 **EB: yeah**

 **EB: we know**

 **AG: I'm warning you. Your 8est 8et is starting up the g8me yourselves so that you don't all get er8sed.**

 **EB: eugh**

 **EB: i'd really rather not...**

 **AG: Then let yourself die in an unholy fire caused 8y us trolls.**

 **EB: oof**

 **EB: you're right**

 **EB: i need to go do something**

 **AG: It 8etter involve this g8me John!**

 **ectoBiologist [EB] ceased being trolled by arachnidsGrip [AG]**

 **AG: JOHN!?**

 **AG: HEY!**

 **AG: I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!**

 **AG: FUCK!**

* * *

John immediately rushes to his door and out onto the street, his phone buzzing wildly as Vriska frantically messages him. He rushes down the street to the girl's house.

The hear from the meteors is unbearable, and John can already feel it. He stares upwards at the sky, and sees it.

Meteors. Giant, firey meteors.

John dashes into her yard. The yard is full of debris you don't normally see after a strife. Random things, looks like from her bedroom, are across the lawn. A sense of familiarity washes over him.

 _This wasn't any strife duel. Her brother's out of town. This has to be it. This has to be Sburb!_

John frantically shakes the doorknob to no avail. Channeling energy deep inside him, he calls upon the Breeze.

The door floats away like it's nothing.

He notices the familar items thrown about the house, including the machines. The heat is increasing.

* * *

 **ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering arachnidsGrip [AG]**

 **EB: vriska it's already started**

 **EB: the girl i'm babysitting**

 **EB: she's playing it**

 **AG: Oh fuck**

 **AG: Two simultaneous sessions?**

 **AG: I wasn't expecting that**

 **EB: yeah neither was i**

 **EB: what do i do**

 **AG: Get in the house and stay there**

 **AG: From what I can tell these sessions are intertwined**

 **AG: We'll 8e a8le to speak to each other from within the session**

 **AG: Different incipisphere, s8me universe**

 **EB: uh**

 **EB: gotcha?**

 **EB: i'm definitely going to have a talk with her when we get to the medium that's for damn sure**

 **AG: That isn't necessary John**

 **AG: You know how Skaia plans this shit out**

 **EB: see you soon**

 **ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG]**

 **AG: Fuck**

 **AG: Not ag8n**

 **AG: COME ON JOHN WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!?**

 **AG: Well anyway...**

* * *

A black car pulls up, and out comes her brother. He stares at the sky with a blank expression before noticing John in the house.

John turns towards the all-too-familiar countdown upon the Cruxtruder. It reads 5.

The heat increases, with citizens pooling outside.

4.

Screams ring out. The heat rises, and John feels a burning sensation.

3.

The girl's brother dashes into the house and grabs his scythe, which is propped up against the wall.

2.

John squeezes his eyes shut.

1.

The heat is unbearable. A purple light surrounds the house.

The timer on the Cruxtruder hits zero.

* * *

 **AG: Don't even 8egin to 8l8me her, John**

 **AG: The girl you're babysitting, I mean. What was her name again?**

 **AG: Anyway**

 **AG: The 8l8me lies on New Alternia**

 **AG: And the 12 idiots who started up this damn g8me ag8n**

 **AG: I meant what I said a8out these sessions 8eing connected.**

 **AG: From our perspective, our session started one year ago.**

 **AG: From your perspective, ours starts right now.**


	2. Act I Chapter II: The Origin of Gamma

Chapter 2: The Origin of Gamma REUPLOAD

[Status: Inactive/Location: New Alternia]

[3rd Person POV]

* * *

At the same time, yet somehow one year in the past, on the Planet known as New Alternia...

Hold on. You don't know what New Alternia is? Shame. Shame on you. Well, since you're here, I might as well explain the planet and its sister next door.

After the ending of the journey that the warriors embarked on years ago, Universe C was created. In this Universe, the humans and trolls live separately on their own planets. Here, we will discuss New Alternia.

New Alternia is quite different from its predecessor. The society is very peaceful, as opposed to Alternia's violent nature, making it quite similar to that of Beforus. Trolls live peacefully in a society highly influenced by both Beforan and Human societies. Blood classes are split up into different districts, similarly to before, where trolls live with other trolls of their blood color. Of course, they may alternatively choose to mingle with any number and color of troll on the planet.

The planet is ruled by a council of twelve trolls, the same twelve trolls who made the journey and assisted in the creation of the Universe. These twelve trolls, now gods called the Zodiac Council, work together to ensure that New Alternia is running smoothly.

One of the most notable changes is the inclusion of a Mentor System. While ancestors, lusii, and FLARPing do still exist as a way for trolls to learn, adult trolls are now assigned a young grub to care for and mentor. This rule applies to all trolls, including the Zodiac Council, all of whom have chosen a young troll to mentor.

Now that that's out of the way, we return to our tale.

A young troll girl sleeps in her bedroom. She has abnormally small conical horns and messy shoulder-length black hair. Two fangs protrude from the sides of her mouth, which is in a silly grin. She wears a hoodie with a fragmented pattern (black and white, with a pattern like a broken mirror) and her sign, the sign of Gempio, upon it. With it she wears gray pants and bright yellow sneakers. What is this young girl's name?

Her name is RIABEL TUKANA. She is a GOLD BLOOD, and she lives in a TOWER in the gold-blood district, near the apartment of her MENTOR. She has a VARIETY OF INTERESTS, including taking things apart, blowing things up, and working with her FRIENDS on PROJECTS, which she will most likely blow up.

In case you haven't noticed, Riabel is an aspiring demolitionist. Additionally, today just so happens to be her sixth wriggling day, the day that signifies the coming-of-age in New Alternian society. It marks the day that the twelve Mentor-Gods of New Alternia embarked on their journey to create the Universe. As such, her friends are sending her many wriggling day wishes, and her mentor is preparing a small party just for her.

Riabel's Trollian Handle is **eversioneCombustion** and she **TENDS TO GET SUPER EXCITED AND MESSPEL WERDS AS A RESLT.**

Riabel's lusus is what the humans may refer to as a "ferret." Of course, as all trolls do, Riabel finds human terms to be quite silly, and so she opted to use a nickname when referring to her loving caretaker. His name is Fernando.

 _HE MUSTV CHOSN ME BECAUSE MY HORNS LOK LIKE HIS CUTE LITTL EARS._

That is what Riabel considers the reason behind her selection. Of course, Fernando cannot speak, so he may neither confirm nor deny this theory.

What's so important about Riabel? Well, she is our protagonist. She began our tale some time ago. What did she do then? Let's find out.

* * *

Riabel opened her eyes and scanned the room. Her calendar hung on the wall, a date circled. The date two days before it had a large "X" over the front. She leapt up, her eyes wild with excitement. She snatched the gold marker off of her bedside table and rushed to the calendar, striking through the previous day with another large "X" and frantically circling the already heavily-circled day.

"WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" She cheered. "IT'S MY WIRGGKINRG DY!"

Suddenly she stopped, looking at Fernando. He looked at her with groggy eyes from his bed, with a look that said "shut up."

Riabel decided to leave Fernando to his nap. She scanned her room once more for any changes that either Fernando or her mentor may have made. There were none. Her room was the same as always, with posters of demolition sites and troll anime (Troll Sailor Moon, Troll Fairy Tail, etc.) lining the walls.

A beep sounded through the air. She turned to her husktop, which was being flooded with messages in every color of the hemospectrum. Smiling, she sat down and scrolled through all of the users. At the top of the list were her Mentor and her best friend.

 _I WANNA ANSWE HIM SO BAD... BUT SOL TAKES TOP PROPRITY._

She sighed and clicked the all-too-familiar sign of Gemini.

* * *

 **twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling eversioneCombustion [EC]**

 **TA: hey riia**

 **TA: riiabel**

 **TA: happy wriigliing day you liittle 2hiit**

 **EC: OH HEY SOL, THX**

 **EC: EVERONES BEN BLOWING UP MY COMPUTER WIT MESSAGES THIS MORNING**

 **TA: well duh theyre your friend2**

 **TA: of cour2e theyre goiing two wii2h you a happy wriigliing day**

 **TA: and youll be glad two know**

 **TA: ii can almost tolerate you**

 **EC: :O**

 **EC: ALMOST TOLERATE ME?**

 **EC: DAS CRAYZE TAK SOL**

 **TA: ii know 2eriiou2ly**

 **TA: anyway aa want2 to 2et up the party 2o ii gue22 well be over there 2ometiime twoday.**

 **TA: probably very 2oon**

 **EC: PFFT, BAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **EC: DID SHE TRIK U INTWO CARING ABOT ME AGIN?**

 **TA: 2ort of**

 **EC: AWWWWWWW**

 **TA: 2hut your trap**

 **TA: youre lucky ii care you know**

 **EC: YEAH YEAH WATEVR**

 **EC: SEE U LATR**

 **eversioneCombustion [EC] ceased being trolled by twinArmageddons [TA]**

* * *

Another conversation with her mentor gone by. Riabel sat puzzled. Usually, he had the upper hand in their banter and laid a sick verbal smackdown on her in the process. While he was technically her mentor, he didn't really do much. He was quite insincere when it came to caring for her, preferring to work on his computers and council work instead. If it wasn't for his matesprit, he may have forgotten about her entirely. Aradia was more of a parental figure than Sollux could ever hope to be in that regard.

Moments like this made Riabel question why he even chose to mentor her in the first place.

Shaking the thought aside, Riabel focused on the next name: her best friend.

 _YES. HELL YES. HEELLL FICKING YES!_

* * *

 **dolfInquisitor [DI] began trolling eversioneCombustion [EC]**

 **DI: G00d Evening Ria8el**

 **DI: And Happy Wriggling D8y**

 **EC: OH HEY BUDDY**

 **EC: THANK YOU SO KCUH**

 **DI: It's n0 pr08lem**

 **DI: N0w y0U're jUst as 0ld as m0st 0f us. Six sweeps, if my mem0ry serves me c0rrectly. The c0ming-0f-age in 0Ur s0ciety**

 **EC: YUPPERS**

 **EC: HEY WAIT YOU NEVR TOLD ME ABOT YOUR WRIGGLI DAY!**

 **EC: IT WAS SO LONG AGO AND TOY DIDNT EVEN MEEON IT**

 **DI: I didn't?**

 **DI: Well, it wasn't mUch. Y0U all said Happy Wriggling D8y, and then my ment0r insisted 0n c0ming 0ver and "ment0ring" me 0n the imp0rtance 0f "b100d status"**

 **DI: Why did I get stUck with the r8cist again?**

 **EC: SOL IS WORSE**

 **DI: S0llUx is n0t w0rse. 8y any means. He jUst likes his al0ne time, and he gets carried away with his w0rk**

 **DI: I'm sUre he cares**

 **EC: I GESS**

 **EC: IF HE DIDN'T THEN HE AND ARA WOULDNT BE COMIN OVR FER A PARTY**

 **DI: 0h. Nice. I ap0l0gize that I c0Uld n0t make it**

 **DI: My party c0nsisted 0f my ment0r, his eccentric m0irail, and my lUsus**

 **DI: I... 0nly particUlarly enj0y the c0mpany 0f 0ne 0f the three**

 **EC: LOL**

 **EC: WELL THX FER THE BIRTHDAY WISH AG**

 **DI: Y0U are welc0me, Ria**

 **EC: BYTYYYYE**

 **DI: G00d8ye**

 **detectivesInferiority [DI] ceased trolling excitableCyclone [EC]**

* * *

Riabel sighed dreamily and smiled. That was her moirail, the guy she had been best friends with for sweeps now. He was calm, cool, and funny.

 _HES KINDA CUTE TOO_

 _NOT THAT HED WVER ADMIT TO IT_

Her moirail was known among their friends to have an inferiority complex. He couldn't really take compliments and he was always comparing himself to his strong, intelligent, and prestigious mentor, despite the fact that he was strong, intelligent, and prestigious himself. Riabel noted that it often led to him doing stupid or reckless things to overcompensate for his "weakness," which she had to stop him from doing most of the time.

He also wouldn't like it if he found out she had been dwelling on that topic.

Pushing yet another troublesome thought from her mind, Riabel entered her living room, where the remnants of her last big party still remained. It was a complete mess, but neither Riabel nor Fernando could be bothered to pick any of it up. DI lived too far away to come and clean it up, and the friends that lived closest to her were... occupied most of the time. One was always sleeping and the other was always away at her matesprit's hive.

Frowning, Riabel decided to clean, just a little. Sollux and Aradia normally weren't too concerned with how her hive was, but today was a special day. She figured that the two would appreciate it if she took a little responsibility on her Wriggling Day. They were most certainly coming with decorations, and decorations could not be put up with a mess on the walls.

Riabel opened her closet, holding in her hands a few games that had been left out from the last party. She placed them on top of one another, forming almost a type of tower atop other games. The stack miraculously balanced itself, and Riabel turned to the empty space left by the games she had moved.

There appeared to be a door, very well hidden on the ground. A small string, barely noticeable, appeared to connect to the door. Riabel slowly pulled it, revealing a box and a letter.

She read the letter first.

"fernando:

iim entru2tiing thii2 to you. whatever you do, do not let anyone touch iit. iit ii2 two never be 2een by anyone. iit2 dangerou2 and could cau2e a major uproar.

-2ollux"

Riabel raised a confused eyebrow. "MAJOR IPROAR?" She took the box and observed it. It appeared to be a video game. The name on the front read...

"SGRUB?"

She opened it, and inside were simply two disks and a code list. The back had fairly simple, yet cryptic instructions:

ENTER CODE. CONNECT TO PLAYER. PLAY THE GAME.

Her confused eyebrow raised higher. She stuffed the box into her jacket pocket, careful to not let anyone outside (or in her room) see it.

 _MY MOIRSIL MIGHT WANNA PLAY IF I GET THE CHANDE LTER_

She ran to her room, placing the box into a drawer in her desk. As she left the room, the doorbell to her hive rang.

 _MUST BE SOL AND ARA,_ she thought.

 _TIME TO PAPRYY!_


	3. Act I Chapter III: A Time of Celebration

Act I Part III REUPLOAD: A Time of Celebration

[Status: Inactive/Location: New Alternia]

[3rd Person POV]

* * *

Riabel opened the door. Sure enough, standing in front of her was her mentor, Sollux Captor. Next to him was his matesprit, Aradia Megido.

"hey kiid." Sollux smiled slightly as he let himself into her hive. Aradia smiled and gave a friendly wave before following. Of course, she followed once Riabel moved from the doorway.

"HEY SOL. HEY ARA." Riabel greeted as she plopped down onto her couch, sitting upside down. "WHATS THE OCCAISN?"

Sollux rolled his red and blue eyes, not that she noticed. "don't play 2tupiid riiabel. you were ju2t talkiing two me over trolliian."

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IN THE HELL YOUR TAING ABOUT SOL," she played. "I WAS TALKING TO AG THE WHOLE TIME"

A sour look crossed both of their faces. "why do you even put up wiith equiiu2' kid? they're goiing two end up the 2ame..."

Riabel scowled. "HE ISNT LIKE HIS STOID RACIST MEMNYOR. HES CO AND HE LISTENSNTO ME AND YOU KNOW WERE MOIRAILS."

"fiine, whatever" Sollux waved her off as he sat on the couch. "2o here we are for your wriiggliing day. how'2 iit feel beiing 2iix?"

She laughed. "FFEELS THE SAME RESLLY," she giggled. "NOTHING FEELS ANT DIFFERNET."

Aradia sat next to her. "the sweep we turned six, a l0t 0f changes 0ccured. i'm sure you remember, s0llux"

Sollux shrugged and frowned. "yeah... a lot happened..."

Riabel studied his expression. "YOYRE TALKING ABOUT THE JOURNEH RIGHT?"

Sollux sighed. "yeah. iin a way you could 2ay we 2topped actiing liike iin2olent grub2 and fiinally 2tarted actiing liike real troll2."

"we werent acting s0llux." Aradia raised an eyebrow. "we really were ins0lent grubs."

It was considered a taboo to ask anything specific about the journey, since it brought up bad memories for the Council Trolls. Riabel decided to drop it.

"DID YOU BEING ANT DECORSTIONS TO OUT UP?" She asked them.

"yeah. ii diidnt get them out 8ecause ii diidnt want iit two end up liike your last party, where all hell broke loo2e." Sollux smirked a little.

"IT WASNT THAG BAD..." Ria huffed. "VES JUST WENT WILD AND BRITS MEDS WIRR OFF."

Aradia started laughing. "ves is such a silly and wild kid... he reminds me of karkat if he had even m0re issues. its a little cute."

Sollux pinched the bridge of his nose, as if to attempt to relieve a headache. "he2 2uch a nuii2ance though..."

Ria stifled a laugh at her mentor's jab at her friend. Aradia's protégé was certainly a character. In fact... she figured she would go and message some of the "characters" while Sollux set up the decorations.

She grabbed her laptop off her desk and immediately found her moirail at the top of the list. Him first, obviously.

* * *

 **eversioneCombustion [EC] began trolling dolfInquisitor [DI]**

 **EC: AG I HAV A QUESVHUN**

 **DI: Yes?**

 **EC: SO I WAS LOOKIN IN MY CLOST WEN I FOUND A GAME CALLED SGRUB**

 **DI: I have never heard 0f this g8me.**

 **EC: EGZACTLY**

 **EC: I WANNA NO IF I SHOULD INVSTGTE**

 **DI: What did S0llUx say?**

 **EC: WELL...**

 **EC: THERE WAS A NOTE WITH IT SATING NOT TO LET ANYONE SEE IT.**

 **DI: That s0Unds pr08lematic.**

 **DI: It w0Uld appear that it is quite danger0Us.**

 **DI: Yet... I can't help it. I'm intruiged.**

 **DI: If I were to rec0mmend d0ing s0mething...**

 **DI: Investig8 secretly and discreetly.**

 **EC: SUR YAS SUR**

 **EC: THX AG**

 **DI: Any time, Ria.**

 **DI: Keep me inf0rmed 0f this investig8ti0n.**

 **eversioneCombustion [EC] ceased trolling dolfInquisitor [DI]**

* * *

 _Well, that settles it,_ Ria thought. It was time to do a little investigating. She didn't have much time to do so; Sollux and Aradia would finish decorating soon.

She opened the drawer in her desk, the one she had kept the game in.

No game.

She whirled around and scanned the room.

 _There!_

The small box lay across the room, in the fur bed of Fernando, his body wrapped tightly around it, his narrow eyes watching her every move.

 _Shit. This is going to be harder than I thought._

* * *

A young male troll stands in his bedroom. Today is his moirail's Wriggling Day, and he intends to treat it such with a time of celebration. Of course, this celebration will be quiet and distinctly non-flashy, as to not attract the attention of his mentor. This male has medium-length, messy black hair and horns resembling the ears of a wolf. Over his eyes are blue sunglasses, leaving his expression ambiguous, and over his head is a cerulean bobble-less beanie. He wears a cerulean hoodie jacket over a black t-shirt with his sign, the sign of Sagiza, on it, and gray jeans. His feet are adorned with white sneakers.

What is his name?

His name is AGRILS GERTIK. His moirail is in fact RIABEL, and he is in the midst of celebrating her Wriggling Day in his own way; by supporting her and talking with her whenever she has the chance. He lives a fair bit away from her, in the Indigo District, so it would take a considerable amount of time for him to reach her hive. He is an indigo-blooded troll, but he absolutely hates it. The "noble practices" and the blatant racism make it miserable for him. His interest include DIFFERENT TYPES OF SWORDS, TECHNOLOGY, and a certain love for VIDEO GAMES. Additionally, there are a few SECRET INTERESTS that are none of your damn business.

His trollian handle is **dolfInquisitor** and he speaks in **a rather pecUliar manner that d0esn't seem to m8ke mUch sense to 0thers.**

* * *

Agrils hit the enter key on his keyboard and stood up. She had sent him something regarding a game she had found in her closet. The letter inside was foreboding, but he couldn't help but be curious.

 _I'm sUre that LUpa w0Uld appreci8 a meal right ab0Ut n0w._

He stepped outside and whistled. A white wolf, most certainly of the lusus variety, sauntered out of the woods and sat at his feet.

Agrils took a large steak from the refrigerator and handed it to the wolf. It howled in happiness and took the steak, gnawing on the meat while nuzzling into his side.

He smiled and pet the wolf he called Lupa, his lusus. Lupa was the first friend he ever had and the only parental figure he ever enjoyed.

"Y0U've t8ken 8etter care 0f me than EqUiUs and his m0irail ever c0Uld..." he muttered. Lupa finished his steak and trotted back off into the forest, licking Agrils a few times before.

He grabbed a steak for himself and reentered his hive.

 _I w0nder h0w Ria is faring. Kn0wing S0llUx, he is clever and has a w8y t0 c0Unter any m0ve she m8kes. N0t t0 menti0n he is a fUlly devel0ped psi0nic, while Ria hasn't even devel0ped her p0wers yet._

 _I h0pe she's t8king her time._

 _...N0t bl00dy likely._

He looked at his clock. It read close to 11:30 in human time. Wednesday. That meant that his mentor's daily visit was nigh.

 _And I jUst cleaned the g0d damn h0Use after his LAST VISIT! He gets fUcking sweat EVERYWHERE and him and his m0irail jUst gets milk everywhere, g0d fUcking dammit!_

Agrils sighed angrily and then slightly smirked. He would keep towels around to clean up, but he'd rather spite Equius and have him leave on account of the lack of fresh towels. Of course, he'd still have to deal with Nepeta, but she was fairly easy to satiate. All towels in the house were used, from when he had to clean up after a visit. He also didn't have milk, partially to spite the two, and partially because he hated milk.

Suddenly, his computer beeped twice. Looking at the screen, he noticed two friends pestering him. One was Riabel, the other had the initials FP.

Out of obligation for his moirail, he stepped to the computer and answered her first.


	4. Act I Chapter IV: Sollux’s Stupid Plan

Chapter 4- Agrils: Answer Ria

excitableCyclone [EC] began trolling detectivesInferiority [DI]

EC: OH MY FLIPPIN JEFUS

EC: WHAT THE ACTWAL FUCKEROONI JUS HAPPEN

DI: You appear to 8e asking me what you just did, when I was off feeding my lusus.

DI: How would I know what you have just done or potentially gone through?

EC: I DONT NO

EC: BUT MY STUPID GARDIAN PUT FERNANDO IN FONT OF DA CLOST

EC: HOWM I SUPOSD TO GET PAST A FLIPPIN FURRET

DI: First of all, he is a ferret. Furret sounds like some sort of weird Fiduspawn creature that IC would go on a8out.

DI: Secondly, I 8elieve you have learned from him different survival tactics? Unless our lusii are different, which is not entirely out of the question.

EC: YEAH HE TOT MY SHT

EC: WY DOES IT MATTR

DI: You could simply implement those tactics in strife against him.

EC: BUT SOL AND ARA R IN DA LIVING ROOM AND IF I GO STRIFE WIT FERNANDIE DEN THEYLL SEE ME

DI: All the more reason to hone your tactics.

DI: Report 8ack when you have a success or failure.

EC: OOOOOOKKKKKEEEEEEYYYY

EC: BYE AGAIN AG

excitableCyclone [EC] ceased trolling detectivesInferiority [DI]

Well played, Sollux. You seem to have placed a very observant lusus in front of the closet door. But all lusii have a weakness. And you're sure Riabel will find it.

You decide that you are hungry. You quickly decide to uncaptalogue a thick juicy steak from your sylladex.

A riddle appears as part of your modus. You must solve a cryptic clue to receive an item from your RIDDLE MODUS. You solve the riddle and begin eating the steak.

You remember that another friend was messaging you. You decide to answer them while you wait for a response from Ria.

forensicsPerfectionist [FP] began trolling detectivesInferiority [DI]

FP: Excuse me, agrils?

FP: I request some information on a certain topic.

DI: Sure. What is it?

FP: I was only wondering if equius had come by your hive today.

DI: No, thankfully. Why do you ask?

FP: I was wondering if he had any intel on what MY stupid guardian was doing

DI: Why don't you just ask him?

FP: Because one, he's high off his rocker, and two, i don't need him having my trollian handle.

DI: Good reasons. It's 8ad enough that Equius knows my handle. I guess I can see your point.

FP: So when he gets here, could you ask him? tavros and hh aren't answering me, presumably from the lies he has been feeding them.

DI: You feel very strongly on him. Any particular reason why?

FP: BECAUSE HES A STUPID FUCKING JUGGALO THAT WANTS TO CONVERT ME TO HIS FUCKING CLOWN RELIGION AND THEN MAKE WE WORSHIP HIS "MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS"

FP: Apologies for the outburst

DI: It's fine. Though I do 8elieve you are 8eing just a little harsh. He chose to take care of you.

FP: Only because i'm purple blood and so he could convert me easier due to the highblood's destructive tendencies.

DI: You've learned to resist them?

FP: More or less. it grows harder every day, specifically after my sixth wriggling day

FP: Potentially due to reaching the age of maturity and on the day our guardians grew so high and mighty

DI: I do find it slightly ironic that all of our guardians are friends. 8ut I guess it does lead to us meeting yp more than we usually would.

FP: I certainly enjoy that. anyway, i request that you tell me what lies he is spreading after you hear from equius

DI: Fine.

detectivesInferiority [DI] ceased being trolled by forensicsPerfectionist [FP]

You sigh. Of course she would want you to socialize with Equius. That hypocrite. She won't even go NEAR her guardian. She literally kicked him out of their hive. He lives with his friend over in the lowblood's area. You set up your own hive near the woods in the midblood's area, despite your technical rating as a highblood.

Well, you guess you might as well check up on Ria. She has been quiet for a while. Maybe she finally got the game. Or maybe she is in strife with her lusus? All the maybes. But you haven't gotten an answer yet. Maybe you could ask? No. It's best to let her deal with it.

 **Agrils: Be Riabel**

You are once again Riabel, and you have just lured your lusus away from the closet with some food, which you placed a trail into his cage of. Fernando gleefully followed the trail, and you trapped him in his cage.

You rush into the closet and quickly snag the two copies of SGRUB, which you hid exactly where they were before. Smiling, you sneak past Sollux and Aradia again and lock yourself in your room. Now it's time to test this bad boy out.

excitableCyclone [EC] began trolling detectivesInferiority [DI]

EC: AG AG AG AAAAAAAAGGGGG

EC: AGRILSAROONEY

DI: Judging from the excitement in your voice, you must have o8t8ned the g8me.

EC: YUP

EC: READY TO TEST THIS OUT?

DI: Sure. Why not?

EC: OKAY I'LL SEND YOU THE LNK TO THE FIL

EC: *insert whatever the code for Sgrub was here*

DI: Interesting

DI: It appears that twelve players are required. And that I must 8e your "server player"

EC: WHATS THAT MEAN

DI: I'm not entirely sure. It says that you have to download the client copy and I will download the server copy.

DI: Are we doing this?

EC: HELL YES

EC: HELL FUCKIN YAS

EC: WWRE DOIN THIS BRUH

EC: WERE MAKIN DIS HAPPN

DI: It appears we are.

detectivesInferiority [DI] is now an idle chum!

You quickly install the client copy of SGRUB. As the loading screen pops up, you hear a pounding at your bedroom door.

"riiabel! riia! open thii2 door!"

You raise an eyebrow and then facepalm. Of course he would notice. You left the door open! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"NO THX SOL," you answer back, hoping he'll just go away.

"RIIABEL TUKANA. OPEN THII2 FUCKIING DOOR OR IILL BU2T IIT DOWN WIITH MY OWN POWER!"

Oh shit. Now he's angry. You finish downloading the client copy and slowly open your bedroom door.

Sollux and Aradia do NOT look happy.

Sollux's expression quickly turns to one of regret, and a hint of sorrow. "no..."

You read his expression and frown. "I DONT UNDERSTAND. WHATS SO RONG WIT THE GAME?"

Sollux and Aradia share a glance before turning to you.

"we played this game 0nce bef0re, riabel," Aradia answers.

Your eyes widen. You had figured that, but you didn't expect them to TELL you.

"this game... it ends the w0rld. it kills everything. and if y0u aren't fast en0ugh, it kills y0u t00."

Your eyes widen even more. There was no way. They were joking. They HAVE to be joking, right?

Sollux felt her denial. "no riia. iit2 true. we played thii2 game and almo2t diied. a few of u2 diid diie. ii wa2 lucky enough to only half diie."

You have officially hit panic mode. You're on the floor, hyperventilating and crying and screaming.

You just began the end of the world.

It's all your fault.


	5. Act I Chapter V: Gamma Rays

Chapter 5- Riabel: Play the Game

You finally begin to calm down as Sollux hugs you. It's the first hug he's ever given you since you were a grub. Somehow, it soothes you whenever he does that.

"lii2ten riia," Sollux tells you. "you acciidentally 2tarted up the game. your only choiice now i2 to play iit. iif you don't, you and all your friiend2 are goiing two diie."

You sniffle a little. He's right. If it causes the end of the world, you might as well save your friends from complete destruction. You stand back up and wipe away a few yellow tears. "ALRIGT. LET'S DO THIS. ILL TEL AGRISL"

You quickly travel back to your computer and open Trollian.

excitableCyclone [EC] began trolling detectivesInferiority [DI]

 **EC: HEY AG**

 **EC: THERES A PROBLEM**

 **DI: I could figure that from yoyr little mental 8reakdown there.**

 **DI: This g8me allows me to alter your surroundings. It's like the ultimate virtual reality game.**

 **EC: WOH SERISLY?**

 **EC: WELL BACK TO THE PROB**

 **EC: THIS GAME ENDS THE WRLD**

 **EC: AND WE NEED TO GET US AND ALL OF OUR FRIENDS INTO THE GAME, FORMING A LOOP INTO THE GAME**

 **DI: That... is quite the pro8lem.**

 **DI: I didn't want to think that I was the cause for our world ending.**

 **EC: IT WAZ ME NOT U**

 **DI: I persuaded you to 8r8k the rules. For that, it's my fault.**

 **EC: I DUZNT MATTR WHOSE FAULT IT IS**

 **EC: WE GOTS TA LIVE AG**

 **DI: Very true.**

 **DI: I will deploy some crucial components to the g8me, and we can work on getting you "into the g8me" as the instructions s8y.**

 **EC: ALRITE THX BUD**

 **excitableCyclone [EC] ceased trolling detectivesInferiority [DI]**

You quickly captchalogue your husktop into your Blender Modus. The computer swirls up until it fits in a tiny cup, which you will empty of it's contents later in order to get it back.

"WHAT DO I NEED TO DO?" you ask Sollux and Aradia.

Sollux floats up using his psiioniic abilities. "you have to waiit for agriil2 two drop down your iitem2 iin order for you two create your iitem. then youll need two prototype a kernel2priite wiith 2omethiing"

"THUS MAKES NO SENS" you exclaim as you race down to the living room, where Agrils has just placed down a machine.

"there's the cruxtruder" Aradia says, pointing. "y0u'll need t0 0pen that in 0rder t0 get y0ur cruxite and y0ur kernelsprite"

You are confused all all hell, but you decide the try and open the cruxtruder. Sollux pries you off.

"ii wouldn't reccomend that, riia," he says. "the kernel2prite pop2 riight out, and we dont need you prototyped"

You roll your eyes at Sollux. "FINE. I'LL GIT AG TO DROP SOMETHIN ON IT"

 **excitableCyclone [EC] began trolling detectivesInferiority [DI]**

 **EC: AG YOU GOTSTA DROP SOMETHIN ON THE CRUXTRUDER**

 **DI: Aye aye, Captain.**

You watch as Agrils throws a chair at the cruxtruder. It opens up, throwing the chair into the wall.

 **EC: WTF WAS THAT AG**

 **DI: My apologies. I was not aware of its c8pabilities.**

You sigh and grab the mustard yellow cylinder that just popped out of the Cruxtruder.

"NOW WHAT'S THIS?" you ask Sollux, knowing that he'd give you a snarky answer.

"iit'2 cruxiite. you have two captchalogue iit and punch iit"

"YOU CAN'T PUNCH A CAPRALOG CRD SOL" you roll your eyes.

He looks like he wants to slap you at your ignorance. "no, 2tupiid, u2iing that" he points to another machine Agrils dropped into your house. "that'2 the punch de2iiniix, iit'2 there for you two punch card2 and place then iin the alchemiiter."

Again, you are confused as all hell. But you decide to drop the card containing the cruxite into the machine.

 **DI: Lucky you, having someone help you with the g8me.**

 **DI: Me and FP and IC and AL won't have anyone helping us.**

 **EC: YEAH YEAH**

 **DI: You should most likely take a look at what is left of the Cruxtruder.**

You heed Agrils' advice and, turning around, you study the remains of the cruxtruder. A yellow orb is flying around and hovering fairly close to you, and there is now a countdown at the base of the machine.

Wait, COUNTDOWN!?

It says, "2:45" and is going down.

You scream for Sollux.

"what the fuck do you want riia?"

"LOOK AT THIS!"

He sees the countdown. "2hiit. that's the lea2t amount of tiime ii ever 2aw on 2omeone'2 2grub 2e22iion"

You run to where Agrils placed the final machine. You think he called it an... Alchemiter? Doesn't matter. You throw the totem of cruxite, which you modified with the punched card, onto the pedestal and hit a switch. There it is.

You pick up the strangely shaped object off of the pedestal and run towards the glowing ball.

"that'2 your kernel2priite. iif you throw 2omethiing iin there, iit wiill become your guiide iin the mediium."

A lightbulb goes off in your head. You run to your room and grab Fernando's cage. He's still in there. Good. Once you reach the kernelsprite, you toss Fernando into the ball.

Sollux and Aradia look disturbed as fuck. Oh well.

You feel it beginning to heat up outside. Knowing it has something to do with the countdown, you slowly look outside.

Meteor.

A FUCKING METEOR.

A GIGANTIC FUCKING METEOR.

You dash out to the roof, the sprite following you. Funny. It kind of looks like Fernando now. You look up at the meteor and grip the item still located in your hand.

It's allocated into your strife deck. You had been saving it for your psiioniics, but you guess this could work.

"Jackkind?" you read the specibus allocation. You have no fucking idea what a jack is. But you don't care. You grip it tightly, and throw it at the meteor.

3

2

1

The jack breaks. The meteor comes down faster than ever.

"RIIABEL!" you hear Sollux cry.

Impact. And then all went black.

detectivesInferiority [DI] began trolling excitableCyclone [EC]

 **DI: Hey. Ria.**

 **DI: You aren't on my screen.**

 **DI: It's just 8lack.**

 **DI: ...Ria?**

 **DI: Ria?**

 **DI: Hey, Ria. You there?**


	6. Act I Chapter VI: Beautiful Forensics

Chapter 6: Be Another Troll

 **A/N: Starting now, the chapters are going to be MUCH longer. Or at least, longer than they were before. I realized that there is going to be a LOT in this story, and if it keeps going to way it is, there'll be a thousand chapters before we reach Act 3. Also, I will be writing in the 3rd Person from now on, since Second person is hard to do when you have as many characters as I do. That is all. Enjoy!**

 **[Status: Delta/Location: Alternia II]**

Another young troll stands in her bedroom. This troll girl has her hair pulled up in a ponytail and has horns resembling those if a mountain goat. She wears a zipped up jacket with a sky pattern and her symbol (it looks like the left half of Pisces and the right half of Capricorn) on it. She wears grey pants and red converse sneakers, and a pair of narrow black glasses sit on the bridge of her nose. What is her name?

Her name is MARGAT JAEMES. She is a PURPLE BLOOD, the HIGHEST LAND DWELLER BLOOD TYPE. She lives ALONE WITH HER LUSUS after she KICKED OUT HER PREVIOUS GUARDIAN for his JUGGALO TENDENCIES. She has a variety of interests. They include READING, DRAWING, and PLAYING VIDEO GAMES. She also holds a deep love of FORENSIC ANTHROPOLOGY in her heart. Her Trollian Handle is forensicsPerfectionist and she types With only first letter caps in a sentence. It's too much work doing any others.

Margat wonders what her stupid guardian has been up to. A moment ago, she asked her dear friend Agrils if he had heard anything from his highblood guardian. Much to her dismay, it is being kept in secret. She hates that he is infecting other trolls with his disgusting clown religeon. She hate dissing people's religeons, but let's be honest: worshipping clowns and overpowered cherubs is STUPID.

Margat stood up and walked to her roof. There is a telescope there that she uses to observe the many neighborhoods of Alternia. Some may find it creepy, but she enjoys watching normal people go about their normal lives. More normal than hers, at least.

She turned said telescope towards the lowblood neighborhoods. What she sees causes her to leap back from the telescope and immediately get her husktop out of her Decrypt Modus.

 **forensicsPerfectionist [FP] began trolling excitableCyclone [EC]**

 **FP: Riabel listen to me**

 **FP: There is a meteor heading straight for your hive and i'm afraid that you won't have time to run away.**

 **FP: Riabel?**

 **FP: Ria, are you there?**

She closed the husktop with a look of horror. Ria wasn't answering. _This is bad,_ she thought as she leapt back up to the telescope.

Looking through it again, Margat noticed that the meteor had made impact.

 _That's it,_ she thought. Riabel is dead, all of the yellowbloods are dead. Their entire neighborhood, demolished.

Her inner monologue is interrupted by a notification on her husktop. She quickly runs to the device, hoping that Riabel has answered.

Oh. No, it's not Ria. It's the angry, whiny kid.

 **adventurousLower [AL] began trolling forensicsPerfectionist [FP]**

 **AL: margat, i have a qu3stion**

 **FP: What do you want?**

 **AL: I WOULD LIK3 TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN3D TO OUR N3IGHBORHOODS**

 **FP: I'm suprised such news spread so quickly to the land of mahogany fluids.**

 **AL: oh fuck you**

 **AL: tumut**

 **AL: BUT S3RIOUSLY**

 **AL: im g3nuin3ly conc3rn3d for rias saf3ty**

 **FP: Oh that's simply adorable.**

 **AL: AGAIN. FUCK YOU**

 **AL: sh3s my fri3nd, of course id be worri3d**

 **AL: NOT TO M3NTION A FUCKING M3T3OR IS PROBABLY COMING FOR 3ACH N3IGHBORHOOD**

 **FP: Mmhmm**

 **FP: And?**

 **AL: i want to know what the fuck happ3n3d**

 **FP: Go ask agrils, he knows ria the best.**

 **AL: FUCK NO**

 **AL: the dud3s a total douch3bag**

 **FP: Then i'm afraid you will be left in the dark.**

 **AL: JUST T3LL M3 WHAT YOU SAW IN YOUR CR33P3R T3L3SCOP3**

 **FP: It's not creepy**

 **FP: And for your information, i saw a large crater where the yellowblood apartments used to be.**

 **AL: well**

 **AL: FUCK**

 **AL: i don't know what to say.**

 **FP: Neither do i**

 **FP: Pleasure doing buisness with you, as always.**

 **AL: WAIT DON'T GO**

 **forensicsPerfectionist [FP] ceased trolling adventurousLower [AL]**

 **AL: tumut**

Margat quickly exited out of the conversation and rubbed her temples. That brat gave her migraines every single time he would message her. She wishes he would tackle the Auspice instead of you when he needed something.

Margat supposes that the authority of being a highblood has its perks. Even if you do get a crappy guardian. She sighed. Still no word from Riabel. Only more middle finger emojis from AL.

She walks back down into her hive, and retrieved her strife specibus. Her Silver Lance, which allocates itself into her Lancekind specibus. She has been training with lances for years. She doesn't know why, she just did.

Margat hears a ding from the roof. She rushes up to her husktop and opens it. Agrils messaged her.

 **detectivesInferiority [DI] began trolling forensicsPerfectionist [FP]**

 **DI: Margat, hello.**

 **FP: Agrils! Oh my god i'm so sorry**

 **DI: Um**

 **DI: I'm confused. What are you apologizing for?**

 **FP: It's ria**

 **DI: Oh, you saw? I forgot, you have a telescope up there.**

 **DI: She's fine.**

Margat blinked at the message and rubbed her eyes. Has Agrils always been that stupid?

 **FP: No, she isn't. I saw her neighborhood destroyed.**

 **DI: An unfortunate price to p8y for the g8me we have decided to play.**

She raised an eyebrow.

 **FP: Game?**

 **FP: I was never informed of a game**

 **DI: For that, I apologize.**

 **DI: Ria8el and myself only discovered this fact mere minutes ago.**

 **DI: We found a g8me in her closet.**

 **DI: Once the game is downloaded, a countdown begins.**

 **DI: Said g8me is called Sgru8, and it ends the world.**

 **She blinks again. Surely he was pulling her leg. Ending the world? The whole idea sounded pretty far-fetched.**

 **FP: You're joking**

 **DI: I'm afr8d not, dear Margat.**

 **DI: I will be announcing this to everyone momentarily.**

 **DI: I want you to be my server player. I will expl8n what this means in a moment.**

 **detectivesInferiority [DI] ceased trolling forensicsPerfectionist [FP]**

Margat sat up for a moment to clear her head. _A video game... that ends the world?_ she thought to herself. It had to be a joke. It had to be. But her denial was interrupted by a ding from Trollian. She checked the new... group message?

 **detectivesInferiority [DI] opened memo on GUYS LISTEN**

 **fantasticalCrawler [FC] was added to the memo**

 **adventurousLower [AL] was added to the memo**

 **herculesHangover [HH] was added to the memo**

 **excitableCyclone [EC] was added to the memo**

 **oceanicFugitive [OF] was added to the memo**

 **fleetingFeline [FF] was added to the memo**

 **creatorsTempest [CT] was added to the memo**

 **intellectuallyCompassionate [IC] was added to the memo**

 **scorpionsCaretaker [SC] was added to the memo**

 **forensicsPerfectionist [FP] was added to the memo**

 **untamedTreason [UT] was added to the memo**

 **DI: I apologize for the urgency, my friends.**

 **DI: However, there is a matter that Ria8el and I must discuss immediately.**

 **FF: ::::3/ oh, sure agrils! what do you need?**

 **DI: I'm sure that by now, you've all heard about the meteor that literally just caused the yellow8loods to become critically endangered.**

 **AL: you m3an 3xtinct fuckass**

 **EC: 8O**

 **EC: WELL EX*CUSE* ME FER BEIN OFF THE RADR**

An overwhelming sense of happiness washes over her. Riabel isn't dead! Her bestie isn't dead!

 **FP: Oh my god ria!**

 **FP: You're alive!**

 **EC: WELL DURRRRRR**

 **EC: DIDNT AG TELL ANI OF U?**

 **AL: FUCK NO**

 **AL: and why would i ask him for anything anyway?**

 **DI: Wow. Rude much?**

 **DI: Yes, Ria is alive. Now. Allow me to finish my thought.**

 **DI: Ria8el and I have 8egun playing a g8me. It's called Sgru8.**

 **SC: my god agrils**

 **SC: vris told me soooooooo many stories a8out that g8me**

 **DI: And you didn't think to tell us?**

 **SC: well no. that was MY way of 8onding with MY guardian, thank you very much**

 **FF: ::::3/ calm down sweetie**

 **DI: Anyway. Me and Ria have 8egun playing it. In order to s8ve the lives of the rest of you, we will 8e playing it together.**

 **DI: Margat, will you 8e my server player?**

 **FP: Um... sure, i guess**

 **DI: Then it's settled. Decide amongst yourselves who will support each other into entering the medium.**

 **The code for Sgrub, server and client, is sent into the memo**

 **DI: Download these programs.**

 **DI: See you on the other side.**

 **detectivesInferiority [DI] closed memo**

Margat downloaded said link onto her husktop. A spirograph loading screen greeted her as it installed.

"CHOOSE YOUR CLIENT PLAYER"

Margat studied the user list. Only one name was up. detectivesInferiority.

She selected Agrils' handle. The loading screen loaded for a minute before showing her the player interface.

Agrils was standing in his room. Margat gasped. _This game let you see reality!?_ She sat in front of her husktop, mind boggled, as she looked around the hive. It was just like Agrils' hive.

 **detectivesInferiority [DI] began trolling forensicsPerfectionist [FP]**

 **DI: If you're done marveling at my hive**

 **DI: Would you like to help me reach the medium?**

Margat blushed a deep purple. She hadn't realized that she had been staring. Not just at his hive, if you know what I mean.

 **FP: Uh**

 **FP: Yeah! Let's do this!**

She quickly opened the inventory. The strange names of the machines confused her. "How was this ever a video game?" she muttered to herself.

She deployed the Cruxtruder, Totem Lathe, and Alchemiter into Agrils' hive.

Agrils grabbed his twin swords and leapt into the other room, prying open the cruxtruder with the blades. A dark blue kernelsprite emerged. The countdown said "5:24".

 **DI: That's kind of lucky.**

 **DI: Ria only had two minutes.**

 **FP: Really? This game is impossible...**

Agrils took the cruxite artifact under his arm and inserted it into the totem lathe.

 **DI: Could you 8e so kind as to hand me the pre-punched card?**

Margat opened the interface yet again, this time tossing a pre-punched card towards Agrils. He stuck it into the Totem Lathe slot, and the Lathe carved the Cruxite into a Totem.

She watched all of this in amazement. How was he doing this all so fast?

 **FP: Wow, agrils...**

 **FP: You're really good at this!**

 **DI: It's the adrenaline rush. Normally I'd 8e dead 8y now.**

She let out an annoyed sigh. Every time she went in to compliment Agrils, he just rejected it and said something self-downputting. It was infuriating. That must be why the word "Inferiority" is in his handle. He literally downputs his own SCREEN NAME.

While Agrils leaps outside, only to find a meteor merely 2:30 from his house, another notification pops up on Trollian. Margat checks it. One of her friends is messaging her.

 **fleetingFeline [FF] began trolling forensicsPerfectionist [FP]**

 **FF: ::::3/ excuse me, margat?**

 **FP: Hm? Oh hey, what is it?**

 **FF: ::::3/ *ff wonders if the pretty purple blooded troll would be interested in playing the game with her***

 **FP: Oh. You were going to ask to be my server player?**

 **FF: ::::3/ *ff nods her head* yes!**

 **FP: I'd be glad to let you help me out once I get Agrils into the game**

 **FF: ::::3/ y-yes! thank you!**

 **fleetingFeline [FF] ceased trolling forensicsPerfectionist [FP]**

Margat giggled a little. FF was certainly adorable when she needed to be. Even when she DIDN'T need to be. She deserved having the matespritship that he had.

She once again turned to watch Agrils. It looked like his wolf lusus had leapt into his sprite. Now he was trying to figure out what to do with that item he got. It looked like a... ball? A cannonball, to be precise.

 **FP: What is that?**

 **DI: I'm not very sure myself. Although I'll have to 8r8k it in order to enter the medium.**

Margat thought about the many ways to break a cannonball.

 **FP: Maybe you could... slice it in half?**

 **DI: Slice it?**

 **FP: It doesn't look all that hard. Maybe you could cut through it!  
**

 **DI: I wonder.**

Agrils placed the ball on the ground. He leapt up into the air and stabbed at it. A small hole appeared in the ball. With the other sword, he cut through it. The ball split open, and in a flash of deep blue light, Agrils disappeared.

 **DI: Thanks Mar**

 **DI: Now get yourself in here too.**

Afterwards, his connection was lost on Trollian. The meteor impacted the blue blood neighborhood, leaving a crater where it once stood.

That was two down. There were 10 more to go.


	7. Act I Chapter VII: LOLAR

Chapter 7- Margat: Be Ria

 **A/N: I guess now I'm switching to the past tense... it was unintentional, but happens during the drafting process. I deeply apologize for the constant changes in this and the poor quality of this writing in general. But I thank you for your continued support! We now have 100 VIEWS! That might not seem like much, but to someone like me, who is so worried about what people will think of me, it's a huge milestone! Even if we only have 1 follow, favorite, and review, even that makes me excited. I only ask for your continued support as I write this story!**

 **[Status: Gamma/Location: LOLAR]**

Elsewhere, in another dimension entirely, known as the Medium, the Maid of Light takes her place in the Land of Light and Rifts.

A very tall hive landed upon a mountain in a very bright land.

Inside, three trolls open their eyes.

"UUUGH..." Riabel groaned, opening her eyes and standing up on her roof. "WHAT... WHAT I DOING THER...?" she felt dizzy.

"riia!" Sollux floated up to the top, followed by Aradia.

"are y0u 0kay, ria?" Aradia asked the young troll.

Riabel slowly regained her footing. "Y-YEH... IM FINE... BUT WHER ARE WE?"

Sollux looked around at the scenery. The land was dotted in bright patches of light, and some parts of the land looked to be distorted, like someone could seriously hurt themselves there.

"ii thiink... we're iin the mediium..." Sollux marveled at the scenery.

Aradia nodded. "this is y0ur planet, riabel..." she held Sollux's hand.

Ria silently gagged at their display of affection, but quickly turned to look at the scenery. "WOAH... THIS IS..." _I can't find any words to describe this, other than..._ "BEAUTIFUL..."

Ria took hold of the broken cruxite jack at her feet.

"what are you goiing two do wiith that?" Sollux asked her.

She turned around and gave a toothy grin. "TURN IT INTO SOMETHIN COOL"

Aradia smiled. "she reminds me 0f myself when i was y0unger" she followed Ria inside.

Sollux sighed and laughed at their antics and followed.

Riabel uncaptalogued her husktop from her sylladex. Woah. A lot of friends had been trolling her.

She laughed a little. They must be worried about me, she thought.

The first one messaging her was none other than Agrils.

 **detectivesInferiority [DI] began trolling excitableCyclone [EC]**

 **DI: Hey. Ria.**

 **DI: You aren't on my screen.**

 **DI: It's just black.**

 **DI: ...Ria?**

 **DI: Ria?**

 **DI: Hey, Ria. You there?**

 **EC: OH. AG. IM SRRY**

 **EC: IM HER NOW**

 **DI: Heh. You're alive, aren't you, Ria?**

 **EC: I**

 **EC: THINK SO?**

 **EC: THS PLAS I LANDID IN IS ABSOLUTLY GORJUS**

 **DI: Is it, now?**

 **DI: That's good to hear that you're safe. Everybody is in a st8 of upmost panic about the disappearance of the yellow8lood n8h8orhoods.**

 **EC: OMIGOD**

 **EC: I FERGOT**

 **EC: ALL THE OTHERS YELLOWS R DED?**

 **DI: It... would appear so.**

 **DI: I'm sorry.**

 **EC: ITS FINE**

 **EC: WE NEED TO PLAY THIS GAME NOW THAT WE GOTS IT**

 **DI: I agree. My screen is clearing up. There you are. And there are Sollux and Aradia.**

 **DI: woah...**

 **DI: You're a8solutely correct. This world is stunning.**

 **EC: I NO RITE**

 **EC: I LUV IT**

 **DI: Hmm. I will quickly inform the others of the g8me, and then I will join you in the medium on a planet of my own.**

 **DI: Can you t8ke care of yourself until then?**

 **EC: ILL CLL IF I NEED ANYTHIN**

 **DI: I wouldn't expect anything less.**

 **DI: Good luck.**

 **detectivesInferiority [DI] ceased trolling excitableCyclone [EC]**

Riabel stood up and recaptchalogued her husktop. "WHADDO I DO NOW, SOL?"

Sollux tapped the machines. "the cruxtruder giive2 you iinfiiniite cruxiite. the totem lathe wiill punch any card2 iin your 2ylladex, and then iif you place a cruxiite artiifact iinto the lathe, you get another totem. iif you place a totem onto the alchemiiter, you can miix diifferent iitem2."

Aradia nodded. "the sh0rt 0f it is, y0u can create anything y0u want with these machines."

A lightbulb went off in Riabel's head. Fitting for the Light player.

"AW HELL YISS"

Riabel quickly gathered up all of her belongings and dropped them onto the ground.

"TIME TO MIX SOME SHIT" she giggled maliciously.

* * *

Margat rushed to the cruxtruder as soon as it had been deployed. She kicked off the top and retrieved the purple cruxite artifact.

 **forensicsPerfectionist [FP] began trolling fleetingFeline [FF]**

 **FP: Okay, i have the cruxite.**

 **FP: Hurry and deploy the rest!**

 **FF: ::::3/ aye aye, cap'n!**

Margat grabbed the pre-punched card. It looked like a... horn? She quickly threw it to the ground in disgust. "E-ew. Juggalo stuff."

Her server player watched in confusion.

* * *

Another planet in the Medium. The Thief of Mind takes his place among the land of Fauna and Shadow.

Agrils' hive landed atop a pyramid shaped building. A temple, of sorts.

He stood up, now having regained consciousness. He adjusted his sunglasses slowly back onto his eyes and dusted off his jacket.

 **detectivesInferiority [DI] began trolling forensicsPerfectionist [FP]**

 **DI: I'm in.**

 **FP: Oh, good! FF is helping me get in as we speak! I'm working on getting there as quickly as possible**

 **FP: The blue blood neighborhood is gone**

 **DI: Good.**

 **DI: Those 8astards deserved it.**

Agrils put away his husktop and stepped outside. Outside was a land of nothing but open, green grass, and lots of wildlife, everywhere. Too bad it was covered in a black sky. But at least they didn't have to worry about the sun here.

A hand grabbed Agrils' collar and pinned him against the wall.

Agrils cried out. "Gah!" He only knew one person this strong.

Standing in front of him, pinning him against the wall, was none other than Equius Zahhak.

"D- What did you do, Agrils?"

Agrils scowled and pushed Equius down into the field below the pyramid before jumping out.

"I pl8d a g8me with my friends. You got a pro8lem with it, Zahhak?" he snarled.

Agrils and Equius circled each other, each bringing out their strife specibus.

"D- Where did you find this game, child?"

"None of your 8uisness..." Agrils unsheathed his twin swords. "You o8viously didn't get the memo that Aradia left."

Equius had a shocked look on his face. "D- She was with the lowb100d, then?"

"You tell me. And then do me the favor of not antagonizing me."

"D- I thought Lupa and I raised you better than this, Child."

Agrils tightened his grip. "Don't you dare 8ting Lupa into this. I'm not the damn high8lood you want me to 8e, and I never will 8e."

Equius clenched his fists. "D- There is no Nepeta between us to stop your imminent beat down, Agrils. I will not surrender this time."

"I wouldn't have it any other way..." Agrils snarled.

The two bluebloods circled each other one last time before they stopped moving. In one swift motion, the fight began.

* * *

Riabel leaped up and giggled as she emptied out her sylladex of punched cards and totems onto the deck of her hive. "THIS IS GONNA B SO GRATE!"

Sollux and Aradia exchanged nervous glances.

"we may have giiven her two much power," Sollux muttered.

Riabel placed two totems into the alchemiter.

 **Husktop||Headband= Huptoband**

A computer operated headband (exactly like the one Rose alchemized in Homestuck) appeared on the pedestal. She picked it up and placed it on her head.

"what'2 that for?" Sollux questioned.

"IT'S SO I CAN TAK TO ANYONE WITHOUT HAVIN TO LUG AROND THE HUSKTOP"

Aradia laughed. "i remember when we made stuff like that 0n 0ur quest. it's t00 bad i c0uldn't be a part 0f such an adventure in full."

Riabel giggled and grabbed the card containing her broken cruxite jack. She then took a slab of silver that she obtained from a quarry on a trip with Aradia.

"TIME FOR A COOLASS WEAPON!" she laughed.

 **Cruxite Jack||Slab of Silver= Silver Jack**

The result was a jack just like the cruxite jack, but this one was made of pure silver. Almost unbreakable, the description read.

Ria smiled and allocated the weapon into her strife deck.

Sollux smiled. "you got thii2, riia"

* * *

On yet ANOTHER planet in the Medium, the Mage of Space takes her place in the Land of Bones and Frogs.

Margat's hive fell down and down and down until it hit the top of a spire in her land.

* * *

A figure arose from her bed. Margat opened her eyes. She was in a tower... wearing purple pajamas? This was unfamiliar to the young troll.

Margat looked out of the room she was in.

An entire planet, covered in what looked like little black chess people, was all over the place.

Another figure floated in front of her and tackled her. Another troll.

Margat hit the floor in her room. Looking up and preparing for a fight, she found... huh?

"It's you..." Margat whispered.

The troll girl smiled. ")(ey Margat. Welcome To Derse!"

* * *

Agrils hit the wall of the temple with a great amount of force. He wiped the blood from his mouth. He'd been on the receiving end of quite a few STRONG punches before, but this was excessive!

Equius marched forward, cuts and bruises all over his body. "D- You have improved, Agrils."

"I don't want your pity," Agrils spat back. He leapt up off of the wall and bashed Equius with the hilts of his swords. Equius staggered backwards a little, before turning around.

The speed of the two Highbloods was incredible. As Agrils sliced at Equius yet again, the older troll disappeared.

"Huh?" Agrils' eyes widened. Equius rematerialized behind him and delivered another STRONG punch to his jaw.

"D- You do not know the power of the Heir of Void, child." Equius stated coldly, and he bashed Agrils' head into the ground.

* * *

Riabel leaped up in excitement.

"that'2 a lot of alchemiized 2hiit," Sollux noted, looking at everything Ria made.

The young yellowblood only giggled. "BEST. WRIGGLING DAY. EVARRRRRR."

Aradia smiled and looked out at LOLAR. "are y0u ready t0 begin y0ur quest, riabel?"

Ria nodded. "HELL YEAH!"

Sollux and Aradia smiled.

"Hey! Heeeeeeeey! Riabel!"

Ria turned around at the new voice.

A floaty, ghosty ferret floated in front of her.

She gasped. "OHMIGOD. FERNADIE!?"

The ferret smiled at her. "Indeed, Milady! I am none other than Fernandosprite, your guide through the Land of Light and Rifts!"

Sollux blinked. "you wanna come along bro?"

Fernandosprite was not allowed to give a response, as Sollux grabbed Riabel and Aradia and flew up. "we'll come back!"

Sollux threw both of them through the First Gate, and then flew through himself, leaving the sprite to sit down and wait.

 **excitableCyclone [EC] began trolling detectivesInferiority [DI]**

 **EC: AG YUR NEVR GONNA BELIV THIS**

 **EC: FERNANDIE IS A SPRITE**

 **EC: AND NOW SOL AND ARA AND I ARE ALL GOIN ON A ADVENTUR THREW MY PLANET**

 **EC: ITS GONNA BE SO COOL**

She closed Trollian on her new Huptoband and smiled. He hadn't answered yet, but that was because he had a cool world too. She knew her moirail needed some time to adjust to his new surroundings.

The three trolls landed at the base of the mountain. A whole new world was there for them to explore. And it was all theirs.

Riabel heard a snarling sound and slowly turned around.

"WHAT THE FUCK-"

* * *

"Derse? That's where i am?" Margat asked.

The girl nodded. "Yup! Derse Is One Of T)(e Two Planets A Player Can Wake Up On!"

Margat blinked. "I'm sleeping?"

The girl, again, nodded. "Yes. W)(enever A Player Falls Asleep, T)(ey End Up On Eit)(er Prospit, T)(e Lig)(t Planet, Or Derse, T)(e Dark Planet."

"What does it mean to be a derse dreamer?" Margat asked.

"It Means T)(at You )(ave To Find A Way To Piss Off T)(e Dersite Monarc)(s. Then T)(ey'll Send Imps After You, And You Can Reac)( Cool Power!"

Margat raised an eyebrow. "How do you know all of this? Not even ria knows, and she was the first to enter the medium."

She smiled more. "I've Been Awake On Derse Practically My W)(ole Life! I Know A Lot About It! Agrils' Dream Self Sleeps )(ere Too!"

"What? Agrils is here too?" Margat stood up.

"Yes, But You Can't Go See )(im. There's Always T)(e Risk T)(at T)(e Dersites Could See You. And If T)(ey Know You're Awake, T)(en T)(ey Can And Will Kill You."

Margat frowned. "How will i wake back up in order to continue my quest?"

The girl tapped her chin. "I Guess... Like T)(is!"

She punched Margat in the face.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the Equius bashing. I have nothing against him, but it's written in the new GAMMA trolls' point of view. So, now that characters are entering the game and things are heating up, the game is going to get harder, and these types of frequent personality hange are going to be necessary. What kind of monster ambushed Ria? Will Agrils win his fight against Equius? Will Margat begin her journey? And who are the other nine trolls? Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Act I Chapter VIII: The Heiress’ Protégé

Chapter 8- Be The Mystery Girl

 _ **A/N: I apologize for the wait everyone. School's starting up and it's taking its toll. I was finally able to get this done, so enjoy!**_

[Status: Gamma/Location: Derse]

A young troll stands in the area that is Margat's bedroom on Derse. Her horns go immediately upward, in an almost straight vertical line. She has long, smooth black hair that reaches her knees. She wears the traditional Dersite pajamas, but when she isn't sleeping, she wears a grey sleeveless blouse with her symbol (what appears to be a sideways Pisces) on it. She wears a lime and cerulean skirt and wears magenta ballet flats. What is the name of this girl?

Her name is ERIDIA PEIXES. She is a LIMEBLOOD, and the ONLY OF HER KIND. She was adopted by the current GOVERNOR OF HER COLONY before the authories could FIND AND KILL HER. This effectively makes her a COMVICTED CRIMINAL. She has a variety of interests, including WEAPON PRACTICE, PEOPLE WATCHING, and ANIMAL CARE. She has a variety of EARTH ANIMALS in her hive, which were given to her by her GUARDIAN, who often travels to Earth on DIPLOMATIC MISSIONS. Her Trollian handle is **oceanicFugitive** and she **Speaks In Title Case And Tends To Speak In A Mixture Of Calm And Excitement.**

Eridia pulled out a Huptoband and pulled up Trollian.

 **oceanicFugitive [OF] began trolling**

 **fantasticalCrawler [FC]**

 **OF: )(ey**

 **OF: I've Secured T)(is Part Of Derse**

 **FC: :B 4ll good over here. i h4d to knock out ct, however.**

 **OF: We'll Take W)(at We Can Get. We're Lucky Only Two Of T)(em Woke Up**

 **FC: :B two? who w4s the second one?**

 **OF: Margat. Don't Worry. I )(ave Taken Care Of )(er**

Eridia looked out the window of Margat's tower. One of the Dersites was looking up at her.

Jack Noir.

 **OF: It Seems I )(ave Pissed Off Jack Again**

 **OF: )(ow Exciting**

 **FC: :B you h4ve some weird h4bits, eridi4.**

 **FC: oh well. see you in the g4me.**

 **fantasticalCrawler [FC] ceased being trolled by oceanicFugitive [OF]**

Eridia leapt out of the tower and floated down to Jack and delivered a punch to his face. She them stuck her tongue out at him and flew back up into her tower.

She jumped into her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Eridia opened her eyes. She was curled up, almost catlike, on the floor of her and her guardian's shared hive.

Yawning and stretching, Eridia stood up and brushed the dust off of her skirt.

"T)(ere you are! -Eridia, you fall asleep MUC)( too often!" Feferi Peixes walked into her room and laughed at her adopted daughter.

Eridia laughed a little bit. "I'm Sorry, Mom." She stepped up towards the stairs leading to the astronomy tower. "I'm Going To Go C)(eck Some T)(ings Out" She ran up to the tower.

Once there, she sat in the seat of the large telescope situated in the astronomy tower in their expansive hive. She looked through the eyepiece.

Riabel's neighborhood was gone. And now, Agrils and Margat's neighborhoods were nowhere to be found. Only a crater where they used to be. She directed her attention towards the next meteor.

It was headed right for the olive blood's neighborhood.

* * *

 **Eridia: Be the someone who is Margat's server player**

Yet another young troll stands in her bedroom. _Wow, we sure seem to be meeting a lot of troll girls. When will we get another boy besides Agrils?_ you, the reader, wonder.

Soon. Now, as I was saying. This troll girl has her hair in a very long ponytail that reaches her waist. Her horns are catlike and small. She has two small fangs protruding from the sides of her catlike mouth. She wears a long sleeve shirt with her sign (an upward arrow, then a line, then another upward arrow. This is vertically connected to two downward arrows directly side by side) on it. She wears grey shorts and has on blue sneakers. A blue baseball cap sits atop her head and she wears an olive cape.

What is her name?

Her name is FLIARA PORTAN. She is an OLIVE BLOOD, and she LOVES LOTS OF THINGS. Among these include her GUARDIAN, her FRIENDS, and her MATESPRIT. She has... not many interests. But her main interests include ROLEPLAYING, WATCHING INTERNET CAT VIDEOS, and GOING ON ADVENTURES WITH HER FRIENDS. Her Trollian Handle is **fleetingFeline** and she **types in all lowercase but with cat puns when necessary ::::3/**

Fliara rubbed her eyes, having seen Margat disappear on screen. _::::3/ how is this pawsible?_ she wondered. Of course, she believed every word Agrils had said on the group chat. But she didn't expect there to be a gateway to an alternate dimension in the MIDDLE of the Alternian colony.

She decided to consult her Matesprit on the next move.

 **fleetingFeline [FF] began trolling scorpionsCaretaker [SC]**

 **FF: ::::3/ hey**

 **SC: yo 8a8e**

 **SC: hows shit going?**

 **FF: ::::3/ purrty well!**

 **FF: ::::3/ i think**

 **SC: you think?**

 **SC: whats up? something wrong?**

 **FF: ::::3/ well**

 **FF: ::::3/ i can't see margat on my screen, even though shes safely in the game**

 **FF: ::::3/ she isn't contacting me either**

 **SC: ouch. uh...**

 **SC: so do you need help getting in?**

 **FF: ::::3/ i think so**

 **FF: ::::3/ eridia says there's a meteor coming for me next!**

 **SC: that settles it**

 **SC: 8race for impact 8a8e, im helping you out!**

 **FF: ^-^ *ff thanks her pawsitively wonderful matesprit***

Fliara ran downstairs and looked around.

":33 fliara? is something wrong?" Nepeta stepped in from the kitchen.

Fliara gulped and looked her guardian in the eyes. "::::3/ i-i'm sorry about this, nepeta... me and my furrends, we... started up sgrub again by accident"

Nepeta's eyes glazed over for a moment, as if she was remembering something unpleasant. ":33 you're aware that very bad things happened in that game, yes?"

She nodded. "::::3/ now we do... now that it's too late."

Nepeta ruffled the younger trolls' hair. ":33 it's purrfectly fine. in fact, i figured that it must have started again, what with all the meteors and... equius hasn't had anything in a while."

Fliara looked down, remembering that her guardian's moirail had gone to visit Agrils today. And since Agrils was in the medium...

"::::3/ we might be able to find him in the other dimension!"

Nepeta looked up a little and hugged Fliara. "i know you can win."

Fliara dashed back upstairs and quickly connected to her matesprit. A few devices were placed around her hive.

Fliara and Nepeta both dashed for the cruxtruder.

* * *

Margat stood up slowly. "U-urgh..." she had her hand up against the wall. "What happened?" Then it all came back.

She had been hit by her lusus directly prior to entering the medium. He had then jumped into the sprite to protect her... and then...

She woke up on Derse. And Eridia punched her in the face.

Margat immediately took out her husktop.

 **forensicsPerfectionist [FP] began trolling oceanicFugitive [OF]**

 **FP: What the hell was that for!?**

 **OF: O).(ey Margat.**

 **FP: Don't you "hey margat" me!**

 **FP: Why the fuck did you punch me in the face?**

 **OF: U)(...**

 **FP: Well?**

 **OF: On Derse, T)(e Carapacians Absolutely )(ate Us )(eroes.**

 **OF: If T)(ey Saw You, T)(ey Would Kill You.**

 **FP: Fine. I'll believe you this time.**

 **FP: But try anything else and i will kill you.**

 **OF: Duly Noted, Mar.**

 **oceanicFugitive [OF] ceased being trolled by forensicsPerfectionist [FP]**

Margat stepped away from her husktop and looked out the window. It was black as night, with piles of bones everywhere.

She turned around. "Where did my lusus go...?" she wondered.

A purple ghostlike figure floated before her. "Ho there!"

Margat leapt back. "W-WHAT!?"

* * *

Agrils slowly stood up on the floor of the temple, blue blood dripping from his mouth. Equius had cuts and scrapes all over his body.

The metal of Agrils' swords hit the ground. The blades had been snapped in half.

"D- Cease this pointless activity, Agrils." the older troll ordered.

Agrils narrowed his eyes. "When did you get the authority to 8oss me around? Who said you had to follow me? Who said you had to fight me? Why can't you just leave me ALONE!?"

Equius' expression hardened. "D- It seems you have completely convinced yourself that I have done nothing for you over the years."

"8ECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T!"

The older troll looked hurt. "D- Very well. If you wish to not be treated as the highb100d you are, then I will treat you as you want to be treated; beneath me." The highblood stepped closer to Agrils.

Agrils clenched his fists and began to run.

Equius ran just as fast towards Agrils.

They both screamed a battle cry as the STRONG blueblood fists collided.

Blue eyes met blue eyes as the sunglasses of both trolls shattered upon impact, the look of hate spreading through the faces of both trolls.

A sharp sounding CRACK rang throughout the temple.

The bluebloods both fell backwards, hitting the cold floor of the temple with a resounding THUD.

* * *

Elsewhere, on another planet, the Sylph of Void takes her place in the Land of Spheres and Coffee.

Fliara and Nepeta stood up and cheered once they regained conciousness.

"::::3/ we did it!" Fliara exclaimed, hugging Nepeta.

Nepeta cheered and looked out. She laughed. ":33 you have the exact opposite land that I did!"

The land was dotted in gigantic spherical land, and the rivers all smelled of caffeine.

Fliara giggled at the sight and then pulled up her husktop.

 **fleetingFeline [FF] began trolling scorpionsCaretaker [SC]**

 **FF: ::::3/ i made it in!**

 **SC: well durrrrrrrr**

 **SC: i helped you**

 **SC: didnt you think your awesome gf could keep you alive?**

 **FF: ::::3/ of course!**

 **FF: ::::3/ thank you babe!**

 **SC: youre super welcome**

 **SC: remind me to reward you for 8eing a good kitty l8r :::;)**

 **FF: ::::3/ omg stop you're making me blush...**

 **SC: youre great**

 **SC: see you soon babe**

 **scorpionsCaretaker [SC] ceased being trolled by fleetingFeline [FF]**

Fliara was blushing furiously as she closed and captchalogued her husktop into her lolcat modus. She quickly shook off the olive coloring in her cheeks and walked outside.

Nepeta was sitting on the edge of the hive, which was situated on the edge of an abyss. She patted the ground for Fliara to come sit.

As Fliara sat down, Nepeta spoke. ":33 you know, you'll be going on your quest soon, flee."

Fliara looked down and nodded. "::::3/ yep..."

Nepeta sighed. ":33 as soon as tiger comes back as the sprite... you'll be on your way..."

"::::3/ come with me."

Nepeta stared at the younger troll.

"::::3/ i know you'll be waiting for equius, but you should come with me! it could be fun! plus... equius and agrils don't get along. something could happen to one of them, and then..."

Nepeta nodded. ":33 it might be a good idea to come with you... you could use all the help you can get, especially with finding her planet and the gate leading to it."

Fliara smiled. "::::3/ thank you nepeta!"

The two girls leaned against each other, staring at the land, and waited for the arrival of the sprite.

* * *

Margat rubbed her eyes as the purple ghostlike figure waved to her.

"Hello Margat!" he exclaimed.

She blinked. "Is that you, goat?"

It nodded. "Yes. It is I, Goatsprite! Your former lusus and your guide through your land, the land of Bones and Frogs!"

Margat stared at the landscape. "That's what all that is? My world?"

Goatsprite nodded again. "You have a very important role in the Skaia's plan for your friends."

She blinked again. "What am i in this 'plan'? And what is skaia?"

"Skaia is a world of limitless creation. It can be molded into what anyone feels they want it to be. However, two kingdoms, Prospit and Derse, are fighting over Skaia. Prospit wants to protect it, while Derse wants to destroy it. The two are currently doing battle on the Battlefield in the center of Skaia. Every time a player enters the game, the battlefield evolves, and the White and Black Kings and their soldiers will recieve the traits of the objects that were prototyped before entry into the Medium."

Margat nodded. "I think i get it..." she muttered.

The Goatsprite continued. "Every single one of the players has a certain role in the Medium. Your role is the Mage of Space. You will learn what that is on your quest."

"And how do i start my quest?"

"By building up your hive and going through the seven gates." He pointed at the gate situated far above her hive. "You will become stronger as you go through the gates."

Margat grinned and nodded. "Seems easy enough. Thanks, Goatsprite!"

* * *

Now the olivebloods were gone.

Eridia watched in dismay as the next meteors traveled down to the surface of Alternia.

 _I'm scared..._ she thought. _Because I'm going to be the last one. It's my job to keep everyone alive._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey, that's it for this Chapter. I'm sorry I didn't get to Riabel this time, but this Chapter was made to introduce some new trolls, and send two more on their quest. I'll get back to Ria, Sollux, and Aradia next chapter, and I'll show what happened at the end of Agrils and Equius' duel, now that Agrils is no longer considered highblood. Thank you all for all the support and I'll see you in the next chapter!**_


	9. Act I Chapter IX: Early-Game Ogre

Chapter 9- Ria: Abscond

 **Again, I'm so sorry about the wait on this chapter. There has been so much with school and everything and I've had writer's block and there's really no excuse for any of this :P I'm really sorry this took so long to make. But it's finally here! So please enjoy! -**

* * *

[Status: Gamma/Location: LOLAR]

Riabel and Aradia leapt out of some bushes. Both were bruised and panting. Sollux lay unconcious around Aradia's shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL WAZ THAT!?" Ria screamed as they ran.

"that is what is kn0wn as an 0gre. it's strange, in m0st sessi0ns, an 0gre d0esn't appear until late, and it seems extremely danger0us despite the sessi0n 0nly just beginning." Aradia breathed heavily.

Ria realized what that meant. "MY FRIENDS MUST BE ENTRING FAST. I SAW PARTS OF AG, MAR, and FLI'S LUSUSES IN DAT OGER."

Aradia nodded. "y0ur sessi0n will be much harder because 0f the types 0f lusus y0u all have"

They looked at Sollux. He had been knocked out when the Ogre attacked.

"IS HE GONNA BE OKEY?"

Aradia shrugged. "i d0n't kn0w. that was a huge bl0w he t00k. and the 0gre is still h0t 0n 0ur trail."

The two trolls kept running. They ran and ran towards a village in the distance. -

* * *

Margat uncaptchalogued her husktop.

 **forensicsPerfectionist [FP] began trolling fleetingFeline [FF]**

 **FP: Fliara, you there?**

 **FF: ::::3/ yep! whaddaya need?**

 **FP: Has tiger told you about the game yet?**

 **FF: ::::3/ um, no!**

 **FF: ::::3/ me and nepeta were waiting on him but he took so long that we started adventuring!**

 **FP: Oh. Well, i need you to open the interface again**

 **FF: ::::3/ sure thing!**

On LOSAC, Fliara opened up Sgrub.

 **FF: ::::3/ done! now what?**

 **FP: Goat told me about the purpose of the game. We have to get to the center of skaia using the seven gates and then we have to fight the black king.**

 **FF: ::::3/ what are the seven gates?**

 **FP: Areas above our hives. The server player needs to build up the client's house and then the client can travel to everyone else's planets, forming a stable loop so we can all fulfill our roles as the heroes of this world.**

 **FF: ::::3/ OMG that's so cool! pawesome! purrfect!**

 **FP: Yeah. I'll probably open a memo on this real soon. But work on building up my house**

 **FF: ::::3/ okey dokie!**

 **forensicsPerfectionist [FP] ceased trolling fleetingFeline [FF]**

Margat sat on the edge of her hive balcony and stared out at the world below. It was covered in bones. _Gog..._ she thought. _All of those remains... i have to study them... eventually. First comes the game. Buisness before pleasure._ She sighed. Forensics would have to wait. -

* * *

Agrils woke up back in his hive. A note was on his wall. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was from Equius. Agrils crumpled it up immediately. He didn't want to hear anything else from that guy. His arm was screaming in pain, but he didn't care at this point.

He jumped up and slid back down the temple. The combined blood of himself and Equius was everywhere. He shrugged. _Oh well._

He found the Alchemiter in his hive and decided to make a few things.

First, he combined his husktop and his sunglasses to make computer glasses.

Then, he looked at his swords. Chipped and broken from the fight wth Equius. Just like his arm. He laughed a little and placed them onto the Alchemiter. He looked around his room.

He opened his closet to see if there were any ways to repair his swords. Upon seeing the top, he blushed a little. It was a poster of his favorite troll anime ever, Troll Sword Art Online. He had never shown anyone his nerdy side and had hidden all hints that he was into troll anime. Too many chances for other trolls to judge him.

He placed the poster on the alchemiter with his swords and prayed that it would work. He alchemized.

 **Broken Swords||Troll SAO Poster= Elucidator/Dark Repulser Twin Blade Combo**

Agrils picked up his swords. They were exact replicas of Troll Kirito's Dual Blades that he used.

"Yes!" Agrils laughed and jumped up and down. Then he realized that Margat could see him and he quickly captchalogued them into his strife deck.

 _Sh-she doesn't need to see me like that. She doesn't like childish guys._ He sighed and recomposed himself. A blue blush formed across his cheeks again.

He leapt back off of the temple and landed in the pit where he and Equius had fought. He sighed and looked up towards his hive.

Far up, a glowing gate sat high above the hive. He thought about what Margat had told Fliara, who had in turn told him.

He looked down at his shoes. He had on sneakers that he had custom-made to contradict the sheer STRENGTH of bluebloods.

Sighing, he took them off and stood on the cold ground in his socks. _I h8 this so much._ Gripping all of his belongings, he jumped.

A STRONG jump right through the first gate. -

* * *

Fliara had built up Margat's hive three times. Her hive was four times its original size.

Margat climbed up some more of the rails and killed some more Imps. She panted. _I don't know what the hell these things are..._ She collected the grist remains. _But they sure are freaking annoying._

She peered up at the gate above her hive. It was still pretty far up there. She sighed. _Still have quite a bit of work to do..._

The gate glowed for a moment. She blinked and turned her head in order to see it better. It was glowing a sea green color and transformed into a shape like a circle with three hooks/prongs extending from it.

It flashed deep blue before returning to its original color.

And now something was flying from it straight at her.

She jumped to her feet and screamed in suprise as it hit her.

She opened her eyes and found Agrils on top of her, their mouths extremely close to touching.

"Gah!" They both yelped and jumped back from each other and blushed a deep shade of their respective blood color.

She looked at him in complete embarrassment. _Jegus... i-im so flustered..._ He looked back at her with the same embarrassment. _Ooooooooh my gog I can't 8elieve that just happened. Noooooooo way..._

They both stared in complete and utter embarrassment.

"Th-that just happened," they said in unison. -

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rogue of Breath takes his place among the Land of Paste and Pie.

A young troll stands in his bedroom. He has a buzz cut and horns similar to dog ears. He wears a black T-shirt with his sign (a semicircle with two candy cane-like shapes coming out of the top and a pi symbol im the middle), grey shorts, and blue sneakers. He was just manipul8ed into helping a very mean troll enter the Medium. What is his name?

His name is BLAINE ORTHAN. He is a TEAL BLOOD, and he is PERFECTLY CONTENT WITH EVERYTHING. He enjoys DRAWING, BEING SOCIAL, and CONVERSING WITH HIS MOIRAIL. His Trollian handle is **intellectuallyCompassionate** and he **speaks with normal grammar And Absolutely Adores Alliterations and dog puns.**

What will he do?

Blaine stepped towards his husktop.

 **intellectuallyCompassionate [IC] began trolling scorpionsCaretaker [SC]**

 **IC: Uhm**

 **IC: I Inquire as to your reasoning behind Manipulating Me**

 **SC: i tooooooootally didn't manipul8 you blaine!**

 **SC: i gave you a valid reason and you sent me in after my matesprit!**

 **IC: Baloney!**

 **IC: I remember feeling like I wasn't in control of my body! You lied!**

 **SC: did not!**

 **SC: i just wanted to meet up with fliara you jerk!**

 **IC: Wait What**

 **scorpionsCaretaker [SC] blocked intellectuallyCompassionate [IC** ]

Blaine scratched his head in utter confusion. "What Went Wrong?" -

* * *

Riabel and Aradia cowered in some bushes. The Ogre prowled nearby.

The two lowbloods were trying desperately to revive Sollux.

"HE AIN'T DED, HUH?" Ria spoke as low as she could.

"n0. there is a pulse, but it's faint," Aradia felt Sollux's heart area.

Both let out a sigh of relief and watched to see if Sollux would wake up soon.

"DO YOU THINK THE LOCULS MIGHT NO HOW TO TREAT HIM?"

"there is a distinct p0ssibility. let's try."

Ria stared into the distance at the nearby village. The sun was about to set. They'd have to be quick if Sollux was going to make it. -

* * *

Eventually, Agrils and Margat got over the awkwardness of the former's entrance to the latter's planet.

Agrils, however, was curled up in the back, suffering from severe acrophobia.

Margat was dragging him down the stairs all the way back to the bone piles in the land below.

"I'm sorry you have to do this," he mumbled.

"Don't be. It isn't your fault you have that phobia," she sighed. It was the fifth time in ten minutes he apologized for "incompetence".

 _I swear to gog, sometimes he's harder to deal with than gamzee. And that's saying something,_ She thought in a sort of frustration.

"Heard that," he muttered.

 _How the..._

They both raised an eyebrow at each other.

 _Wait. How did I hear that?_ He thought.

Margat finally reached the bottom and dragged Agrils near a stone slab. Writing was engraved into the stone.

He immediately recomposed himself and looked up. "What is that?" he asked, pointing at the stone.

"Some weird ancient language or some crap. I can't read it," she sighed. "I wanted to..."

"It doesn't look particularly indecipherable..." Agrils noted. He stood up and touched it, brushing away some of the dust that had covered it.

"What do you mean?" She studied the strange characters on the slab. "I can't see anything in these characters."

Agrils stared. "I feel almost connected the this thing. It's like I was meant to see this."

Margat narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I don't quite understand that. But okay. Go ahead and try."

He stared at the characters lining the stone. "I'll figure this out. One w8y or another."

She sighed and sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. _This'll take a while... i might as well get comfy. -_

* * *

Meanwhile, the Seer of Heart takes her place in the Land of Souls and Luck.

Another young troll stands on her planet. Her left eye has been split into four pupils, and she has raggedy black hair similar to Riabel's (but longer) and her horns resemble scorpion stingers. She wears a blue sweater-jacket, grey jeans, and red converse sneakers.

What is her name?

Her name is MELDIA SREKEN. She is a CERULEAN BLOOD, the adoptive daughter of the great pir8 VRISKA SERKET. Her lusus/sprite, a SCORPION with a whip attatched to its stinger, sits happily atop her shoulder. She has a variety of interests, but WHY WOULD SHE SHARE THEM WITH A CREEPY NARRATOR AND HIS READERS? She is also in a MATESPRITSHIP with Fliara, and is the supposed "manipul8er of 8l8ne". She smirks at the camera. Her Trollian Handle is **scorpionsCaretaker** and she talks **in all lowercase and with an auditory 8 and replaces bs with 8s**

Meldia decides that this chapter is too long awaited and tries to end it here. Too bad Meldia. -

* * *

The sun was just barely noticable over the horizon as Riabel and Aradia finally made it to the village they had hoped would help Sollux.

They knocked on the door to a house in the area.

A chameleon answered the door, it's eyes both focusing on Riabel.

"WHO IS YOU?"

All three of the individuals involved in this transaction stared at one another.

Ria blinked. "UH... I'M RIABEL TUKANA. MY HIVE TELEPERTID HERE LIKE A FEW OURS AGOE."

The chameleon blinked in one of its eyes. Then the other. It cocked its head to the side. "YOU IS TYPE OF HERO?"

Aradia stepped in front of Riabel. "in fact, that is exactly what she is. she is the her0 menti0ned in y0ur pr0phecy, and she is in need 0f y0ur assistance."

The younger troll muttered to the older one, "WHAT ARE YU TRYIN?"

"this will w0rk," Aradia muttered back.

The chameleon's eyes grew large. "HERO? THEN I TAKE THIS. WILL HEEL." He snatched Sollux from Aradia with his long, sticky tongue and rushed upstairs before blowing a horn.

"HERO IS IN TOWN. REPETITION: HERO IS IN TOWN."

Chameleons emerged from all of the houses in the village. Large, small, male, female, it didn't matter. Every single chameleon in the village stood in the center of the village and lifted Riabel, Aradia, and the unconscious form of Sollux into the air.

Riabel and Aradia looked at each other, expressions of unease covering their faces.

 _this might n0t have been such a g00d idea after all. -_

* * *

 **Again, I am incredibly sorry for the sheer amount of time I went without updating at all. I swear I'll get the next chapter to all of you a lot faster; updates will occur periodically, obviously less frequently since I've less time on my hands. I'm also working on a side project, which I may or may not upload to my profile at some point. However, I am truly sorry for all the wait; nobody deserves to wait that long on a story, even if it's one as bad as mine XD See you all next time.**


	10. Act I Chapter X: New Alternia

Chapter 10- New Alternia

 **Wow, guys, we've reached the 600 views mark. We also have 9 follows and 4 favorites. I know it's insignificant in the grand scheme of things, but that's over half a thousand. And for a story as insignificant and... well, bad as this, it's a milestone. Thank you all.**

 **I took a hiatus from this due to school and the like. Now that summer has arrived, six months later, you can expect two or three more chapters this summer at the very least. I apologize for the wait.**

 **Without further ado, here is the chapter!**

* * *

While six of the seven revealed trolls went on their adventures in the Medium, finding out their roles and battling monsters, other things were happening on New Alternia.

The final six trolls, Eridia included, were waiting their turn to escape Armegaddon.

Meteors were coming down, each aiming for the neighborhood of another blood color's designated neighborhood.

Eridia peered outside her window with her notebook, scratching out the Tealblood neighborhood as it went up in flames.

 _In Goes Blaine,_ she thought grimly as she gripped her pen.

All around her, as her hive was at the center of the colony, neighborhoods were disappearing. Going up in flames, with the charred bodies of unfortunate trolls scattered across the Alternian landscape.

Tears formed in Eridia's eyes. _T)(ank Gog You All Entered, Everybody. Nobody Deserves To See T)(is )(orror Occuring. Nobody Except Me._

She peered at the next meteor, which was rapidly growing closer.

 _First Was T)(e Yellowbloods. T)(en T)(e Bluebloods. Afterwards, T)(e Purplebloods. T)(en T)(e Olivebloods. T)(en Cerulean, And Now Teal._

 _Next Is T)(e Mutants..._ she ruminated. _And T)(en T)(e Bronzebloods. T)(en Rustbloods. T)(en Jades. T)(en Seadwellers._

A frown grew across her face. _And then me._

* * *

Panic was spreading throughout the mutant grounds as all the young trolls believed this to be the divine punishment of the founders of the universe for being the way they were.

Chaos grew in that area. Towers dropped. Caves were destroyed. Hives fell off their foundations. There was complete mass hysteria everywhere.

Except for one hive.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" screamed the now 13-sweep old Karkat Vantas as he paced around his hive, now inhabited by his adoptive "son". Whatever the fuck that meant.

":B I do not underst4nd your re4soning for the scre4ming," the troll boy sitting in front of him replied nonchalantly.

He had black hair that stuck up massively in the front, with mismatched horns; one going straight up, the other bending at a ninety-degree angle. He had three buck teeth that extended from his mouth in place of fangs and he wore a black sweater, grey pants, and black shoes. His sweater bore his sign, a straight line that created a blocky lowecase letter B, and a line sticking out of the right side curving to create a blocky uppercase letter P.

His name is TYLENS FERGUS. He is a MUTANT CANDY-RED BLOODED troll. He is currently being CHEWED OUT BY HIS GURDIAN for letting a friend of his begin Sgrub after it having destroyed the previous Alternia. He is the MOIRAIL of BLAINE, and helps to keep the more excitable and innocent young troll from hurting himself. His Trollian handle is **fantasticalCrawler** and he types in **4ll lowerc4se, repl4cing the letter "a" with 4 and beginning each sentence with his face, ":B".**

Karkat stared at the ceiling, where Tylens' lusus, a Spider Monkey, was hanging from a bar that had gotten lodged in the ceiling during the panic.

"WHY?" he asked. "WHY DID YOU GIVE ME LITERALLY EGBERT AS A SON? WORLD, WHAT DID I DO?"

Tylens snickered. He often heard of this "John Egbert", a human friend of his guardian who had assisted him in the creation of the universe. The older mutant had oft screamed at the younger, comparing him to John Egbert for snarky, nonchalant personalty and interest in really bad movies.

Karkat snapped back at Tylens. "WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY, YOU STUPID SHIT!?"

":B you were comp4ring me to the egbert hum4n 4g4in," he smirked. "he must be 4n interesting ch4r4cter. perh4ps c4liginous?"

Karkat narrowed his eyes and gave his "son" a punch in the arm. "EGBERT IS A STUPID SHIT WHO I HAVE NO CALIGINOUS FEELINGS OR RELATIONS WITH." He huffed and softened. "BESIDES, HE AND TEREZI ARE ALREADY DOING THEIR HATE SHIT."

Tylens knew he had backed Karkat into a corner of a touchy subject area, so he changed the subject.

"i'm going to be fine in he g4me, k4rkles," he teased the older using Terezi's signature nickname. "i h4ve someone reli4ble getting me into the g4me."

"AND WHO WOULD THAT BE?"

"hh."

Karkat stopped and stared at him. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU'RE TRUSTING TAVROS' LAZY-ASS JUGGALO KID WITH YOUR LIFE!?"

"he is more th4n c4p4ble of pl4ying 4 video g4me, good sir," Tylens frowned.

He scoffed. "I'D LIKE TO SEE HIM TRY."

* * *

Elsewhere, in the bronzeblood neighborhood...

Tavros and Gamzee were in utter panic as they ran in circles around the hive. Tavros' legs had been repaired after the game had been completed.

They ran into each other and landed flat on their backs.

"hEh... CaLm DoWn GuYs... It IsN't ThAt BiG a DeAl..." the young troll lounging on the couch drawled.

He had large, crooked horns that went in opposite directions, one up and one down. His eyes were droopy and he had a silly grin on his face. He wore a black short sleeved shirt under the blanket covering him and had on navy blue cargo shorts. On his feet were brown sandals. His shirt bore the sign of his bloodline, which appeared to be three vertical lines in mismatched directions, and a horizontal line crossing over two of the vertical ones.

His name is DRRAKT HERFET. He is a BRONZE-BLOOD, the adopted son of TAVROS NITRAM, and has behavior largely influenced by the Grand Highblood, GAMZEE MAKARA. Overall a very laid back troll, he has a lack of energy, caring, or empathy for any situation, though it's largely genetic. His Trollian handle is **herculesHangover** and he **tYpEs AnD sPeAkS iN aLtErNaTiNg CaSe AnD lEtS oUt A sMaLl LaUgH bEfOrE eAcH pHrAsE... hEh...**

Tavros and Gamzee both sat up. Tavros narrowed his eyes at Drrakt.

"uMM, wHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT THAT, bIG A DEAL," he asked.

Drrakt had his husktop on his lap, and his fingers were speeding across the keyboard. "HeH... wErE gEtTiNg A fRiEnD iN rIgHt NoW," he smirked.

"If I MaY aSk, WhO?" Gamzee peeked at the husktop.

"hEh... TyLeNs. KaRkAtS kId."

The older two nodded. "aND WHO'S GOING, tO GET YOU INTO THE MEDIUM," Tavros asked again.

Drrakt's expression soured, despite the emotionless goofy smile on his face. "hEh... tHe RuStY kId..."

Gamzee and Tavros' expressions both turned into a disturbed expression.

"wHY HIM," Tavros groaned.

Drrakt shrugged and pulled up Trollian.

 **herculesHangover [HH] began trolling fantasticalCrawler [FC]**

 **HH: hEh... I gOt YoUr LuSuS pRoToTyPeD.**

 **FC: :B 4h, wonderful! th4nk you, drr4kt. truly.**

 **HH: hEh... No PrOb My InVeRtIbRoThEr. AnYtHiNg To HeLp.**

 **FC: :B i h4ppen to be m4king my object now. you should hurry 4nd h4ve 4l get you into the medium before you 4nd t4vros 4nd g4mzee die.**

 **HH: hEh... On It. SeE yOu LaTeR bRo.**

 **FC: :B yes, much l4ter.**

 **fantasticalCrawler [FC] ceased being trolled by herculesHangover [HH]**

Drrakt put his hands behind his head and watched the screen as Tylens, Karkat, and the newly-prototyped SMonkeysprite made the item that Tylens would use in the game.

He laughed a little at their antics. Then sighed. _hEh... WiSh I cOuLd Be LiKe ThEm..._

* * *

Eridia wiped her eyes and took out Trollian.

A memo had appeared. She had created it. It said "Still Need to Get in t)(e Game!"

 **oceanicFugitive [OF] opened memo with fantasticalCrawler [FC, herculesHangover [HH, adventurousLower [AL, creatorsTempest [CT, and untamedTreason [UT]**

 **OF: Guys We Still )(ave To Get Into T)(e Game!**

 **AL: w3r3 w3ll awar3 dammit**

 **OF: Calm Your S)(it, Ves.**

 **AL: FUCK NO!**

 **AL: my guardian is gon3 and you 3xp3ct m3 to b3 calm!?**

 **OF: Yes.**

 **FC: let it be known that i h4ve re4ched the medium!**

 **OF: Awesome! Great Job Tylens!**

 **AL: OF COURS3**

 **AL: l3t us all applaud th3 wond3rful 3xploits of captain tyl3ns FUCKING f3rgus!**

 **OF: I Said Calm Your S)(it, Ves!**

 **AL: NO**

 **AL: tumut**

 **HH: hEh... VeS, yOu ShOuLd PrObAbLy Be HeLpInG mE gEt In ThE gAmE...**

 **AL: OH MY FUCKING GOG**

 **AL: fin3! as long as you all shut th3 fuck up!**

 **adventurousLower [AL] ceased responding to memo**

 **FC: i will begin my quest now**

 **FC: t4llyho!**

 **fantasticalCrawler [FC] ceased responding to memo**

 **OF: Next Priority Is Drrakt.**

 **HH: hEh... AlReAdY oN iT sIs**

 **OF: Good! You Need To Get In So We Can Get Ves In. T)(en Brit. T)(en Gus.**

 **UT: thats not my name**

 **OF: W)(at?**

 **UT: my name is not gus**

 **OF: It's )(alf Of Your Name.**

 **OF: Close Enoug)(!**

 **UT: vwatevwer.**

 **UT: im vwaiting on brit to enter**

 **OF: Okay, Okay!**

 **OF: I'll Log Back On Once T)(e Next Neig)(bor)(ood Disappears.**

 **oceanicFugitive [OF] ceased responding to memo**

Eridia sighed in frustration. Conversations with "Gus" and "Ves" always gave her headaches.

She stared out the window at the now-destroyed mutant grounds and counted down the moments until Riabel would help her get in.

* * *

The Heir of Blood takes his place upon the Land of Smog and Magma.

Karkat and Tylens rose from the rubble.

* * *

Drrakt, despite being a lazy fuck, had somehow managed to set everything up at a ridiculously fast pace.

He sat upside down on the couch, his Slothsprite floating around on the top of his hive.

Drrakt held in his hands a box that he had somehow conjured from his ridiculous and indecipherable RNG fetch modus and was preparing to launch it at the Totem Lathe in an attempt to activate it without having to get up.

Tavros and Gamzee had the most confused and disturbed of all looks on their faces, as the younger troll had somehow done all things necessary to enter the Medium without moving an inch. They didn't even know how he had gotten upside down; and they had been watching him constantly this whole time.

"uHH, hOW DID YOU DO ALL OF THIS?" Tavros asked.

"hEh..." Drrakt started before he shrugged.

"tHAT, uH, dOESN'T HELP ME AT ALL."

Gamzee snickered a bit at the exchange. "YaLl MoThErFuCkErS aRe CrAzY."

Drrakt let out a loud chuckle before he continued to alchemize and punch cards while barely moving an inch from his position. He held up an orange crystalline box.

"hEh... HeRe It CoMeS, mY bRoThErS."

Tavros and Gamzee looked up to see a meteor crash through the roof of Drrakt's hive before everything went black.

The Bard of Life takes his place among the Land of Gas and Flora.

* * *

Eridia crossed off the mutant grounds and the bronzeblood neighborhood. She sighed.

"I Can't Accept T)(is... So Many Of Our People Are Dying..."

Feferi watched as her daughter stared out the window. She sat next to her and hugged her.

"It wasn't easy for me eit)(er, -Eridia. When we played this game, I... I died. I died a horrible death."

Eridia's eyes widened and she turned her head. "Y-You... Died?"

The Troll Matriarch nodded. "T)(e stakes were so )(ig)(. And I )(ad t)(e nerve to challenge my friends' beliefs, and... I was killed."

"Skaia's grand design allowed me to come back to life following the end of the session." She smiled weakly. "And now I basically rule an entire colony. A colony t)(at's about to die once more."

Eridia wiped her eyes and stood, determination filling her eyes. "I'm going to do this session. I'll win it. I'll do anything I can. We're going to make a new, even better universe! You and the other players have watched us our whole lives; I think- no, I know we're capable! We're going to win this game."

She smirked triumphantly as a meteor smashed the rust blood neighborhood with enough force to shake the hive and flip it onto its roof. Feferi smiled.

"Mark my words."

* * *

 **And there we have it: Chapter 10 of GDEZ is finally here! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and didn't give up on this story yet.**

 **I'll ask questions about what you all think would be interesting to have in the story, and feedback is always appreciated! Leave questions and answers in the reviews!**

 **Question of the Day: Out of the four trolls left on New Alternia, "Ves", "Brit", "Gus", and Eridia, what God Tier role do you think they will each play?**

 **Chapter 11- [S] Ves: Enter**

 **Coming Soon**


	11. Act I Chapter XI: Another Entry

[S] Ves: Enter

Exactly five minutes earlier, on the other side of the colony...

A young troll stands in his living room. He has short hair that spikes out in the front. His horns both curve inward and go high above the top of his head. He wears a scowl across his face, showing a single fang from the corner of his mouth, and he is incredibly short in stature. He wears a black t-shirt with his symbol, an over exaggerated lowercase e, on it, and gray shorts, along with burgundy converse sneakers. He stands alone in his hive surrounded my SGRUB mechanisms. What is his name?

His name is VESVOR YEWTAR. He is a rust-

Vesvor eyes the nonexistent camera with disdain.

-BURGUNDY BLOODED troll. He has a variety of interests, including trolling forums, starting flamewars, and messing around with his friends. He just so happens to be INCREDIBLY TERRIFIED at this current moment due to his situation, as his guardian LEFT WITH HER MATESPRIT and never came back. His Trollian handle is **adventurousLower** and he **sp3aks in alt3rnating lin3 caps and r3plac3s th3 l3tt3r "e" with 3s. H3 3njoys using th3 middl3 fing3r 3mot3 wh3n piss3d off. WHICH IS OFT3N.**

Vesvor scurried rapidly around his hive. "shit shit shit..." he muttereod under his breath as he eyed the countdown on the cruxtruder.

"STUPID LUSUS SPRIT3 CANT 3V3N DO SHIT" he eyed the eelsprite, which lay on the floor with a derpy expression.

He gripped his blunderbuss rifle in his hands and made a mad dash for anything he could use to break his item, a small burgundy fidget spinner, beyond repair.

Gog he hates fidget spinners.

He recieved a message on his husktop from his server player. The server player who owned a fidget spinner JUST TO SPITE HIM.

 **creatorsTempest [CT] began trolling adventurousLower [AL]**

 **CT: Vesvor there appears to be. A situation.**

 **AL: and what would that b3**

 **CT: Your (ountdown is. About to go off.**

 **AL: FUCK**

 **AL: w3ll i n33d to br3ak this gog damn3d fidg3t spinn3r to g3t in**

 **CT: Then break it**

 **AL: I ALR3ADY TRI3D**

 **CT: Then try again.**

Vesvor's annoyed messages were cut off by his door slamming into the ground.

"what th3 fuck!?" he screamed and turned around.

Terezi Pyrope stood in his doorway, practically her entire hive stashed in her sylladex.

 **CT: Vesvor? Are you there?**

"ON3: WHY W3R3 YOU NOT WITH BLAIN3 AND TWO: WHAT TH3 FUCK AR3 YOU DOING IN MY HIV3!?" Vesvor angrily screeched.

Terezi deadpanned. "1 W4S 4TT3ND1NG TO POL1T1C4L BU1SSN3SS. 4ND 1T S33M3D 4LL MY OTH3R CHO1C3S W3R3 T4K3N."

 **CT: What the fuck why is Terezi in your hive and. How is she not dead?**

Vesvor growled. "why should i l3t you com3 with m3?"

"B3C4US3 1F YOU DONT 1LL K1LL YOU." The teal blood smirked menacingly and tapped the top of her dragon cane.

Vesvor deflated. "Y3S MA'AM."

 **CT: Holy. Shit.**

 **AL: shut th3 fuck up**

"FOCUS K1D." Terezi smacked him upside the head and nodded towards the cruxtruder.

It read 0:50

"holy shit!" Vesvor screamed and ran up to his room to try and find something so that he could break the item.

Terezi sniffed. Then bent down and picked up the cruxite fidget spinner.

"...TH3 FUCK?"

* * *

Needless to say, Riabel was feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

She and Aradia sat in chairs as the entire colony of chameleon consorts bowed to them. Each of them were "paying their respects" to the "Fortuous Maid of the Present and The Temporal Maid of the Past".

A consort wearing a doctor's outfit was performing various methods of revival on Sollux. One worked. Then Sollux hit his head on the iron crowbar that the doctor had positioned near him as a backup plan and got knocked out. Again.

Aradia yawned before a loud beep from her own huptoband knocked her out of her bored trance.

It was a memo. _that's weird. i haven't seen 0ne 0f th0se in years._

 **carcinoGeneticist [CG] opened memo with apocalypseArisen [AA, adiosToreador [AT, twinArmegaddons [TA, arsenicCatnip [AC, gallowsCalibrator [GC, arachnidsGrip [AG, centaursTesticle [CT, and terminallyCapricious [TC]**

 **CG: FROM MY CURRENT UNDERSTANDING**

 **CG: ALL OF YOUR KIDS ARE IN THE MEDIUM AT THIS POINT**

 **CG: AM I CORRECT**

 **AA: n0 vesv0r isnt in yet**

 **GC: H3S W1TH M3. W3R3 4BOUT TO JUMP 1N ]**

 **CG: WELL THATS JUST DANDY**

 **CG: ANSWER ME THE REST OF YOU**

 **AT: yEAH,**

 **AC: :33 yup!**

 **AG: O8viously**

 **TC: I mEaN i GuEsS sO. hAvEnT hEaRd A wOrD fRoM hEr In AbOut A sWeEp**

 **CG: SOLLUX? EQUIUS? YOUR TWO STARTED THIS SHIT SO YOU BETTER FUCKING ANSWER.**

 **AA: s0llux is with us. hes unc0nci0us fr0m an 0gre. but yes riabel is in the game.**

 **CT: - As a matter of fact, Agrils is in the game. But I do not call him mine anymore.**

 **AC: :33 gog dangit equius!**

 **AC: :33 what did you do?**

 **CT: - We solved our disputes in a very STRONG and dignified manner. I will not be caring for him any longer.**

 **AG: Ha!**

 **AG: 8y that he means they 8eat the shit out of each other!**

 **AG: Finally. That kid's wanted me to t8ke him under my wing for years. Well now's his chance. :)**

 **AC: :33 vwiskers youre not helping!**

 **CG: OKAY SO AT LEAST EVERYONE IS IN SAFELY SO FAR**

 **CG: WE CANT RISK A DOOMED SESSION EMERGING FROM OURS**

 **CG: NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY MEMO**

 **carcinoGeneticist [CG] closed memo.**

Aradia silently giggled to herself and turned off the huptoband.

Riabel still looked uncomfortable. "WHEN CAN I LEVE?" she asked Aradia.

"when they decide that y0u can g0," Aradia smirked.

"UUUUUUUUUGH"

The elder chameleon took a gavel and slammed it onto a podium. He spoke in a drawled out, yet noble voice.

"FELLOW CONSORT. WE ARE HEER FOR THE ARRIVAL OF HERO. THE ONE WHO SAVE US FROM THE DREADED CETUS AS LAST. THE FORTUOUS MAID OF PRESENT."

Riabel gulped. "I HAVE NO FUCKIN IDIA WAT THEYRE TALKIN ABOUT" she whispered to Aradia.

Aradia smiled.

"HOWEVER," the elder continued. "THE HERO SHOW NO RECOLLECTION OF HER DUTY. AND SO WE GIVE HER DEBRIEFING."

"here y0u g0, ria."

Riabel stood and walked to the elder, smiling and kneeling before standing before him as an equal. It was something she had picked up from the countless consorts who had done the same.

"GREAT AND WONDROUS MAID-"

"CALL ME RIABEL." She interrupted him. "ANY FORMALITY IS JUST GOING TO BE OVERLOOKED."

"FINE. RIABEL, YOU ARE THE SWORN GUARDIAN AND PROTECTOR OF OUR HUMBLE WORLD, THE LAND OF LIGHT AND RIFTS."

"OURS WAS A LAND OF BEAUTY AND PEACE, AND PROSPERED FOR CENTURIES."

"ONE DAY, WE WERE CONFRONTED BY A MONSTROUS BEAST CALLED CETUS. SHE CREATED RIFTS THAT TOOK OUR PEOPLE AND CREATED MONSTERS WHICH ROAM OUR LANDS."

"IT IS PROPHESIZED THAT THE MAID OF LIGHT WOULD DESCEND FROM THE HEAVENS AND SAVE OUR PEOPLE, PUT CETUS TO REST, AND CREATE A WORLD WHERE WE WOULD LIVE IN PEACE."

Riabel's eyes widened and Aradia giggled in her chair.

The elder smiled. "MAY SKAIA'S BLESSING BE WITH YOU ON YOUR JOURNEY, YOUNG RIABEL." He placed his hand on her back and slowly walked away. The rest of the consorts followed him, cheering for the Maid.

Once they all left, she rushed towards Aradia.

"WHAT THE HELL WAZ THAT."

Aradia smiled. "thats y0ur r0le. Y0u are t0 be the maid 0f light, 0therwise kn0wn as the pr0tect0r 0f f0rtune, f0r these chamele0ns. every player 0f this game gets a r0le t0 fulfill."

Ria slowly smiled. "IM LIKIN THIS GAEM MORE AND MOR"

* * *

0:20

Vesvor was freaking out at this point.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO" he scurried around even faster trying to find something to break the item.

Terezi gave it a curious lick. "T4ST3S L1K3 CH3RR13S."

"don't put your tongu3 on it, idiot!" Vesvor screeched. "I HAV3 TO KILL IT ITS PUR3 3VIL"

Terezi rolled her eyes. "YOU COULD H4V3 JUST TOLD M3 1T W4S YOUR 1T3M." She threw the fidget spinner into the air and unsheathed her cane. She sliced through it in two directions and it shattered.

Vesvor looked up to see his roof burning. The clock read 0:01.

"fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck."

His hive was surrounded in a lavender light and disappeared from Alternia.

"1N W3 GO, V3SVOR!"

* * *

Margat woke up in her bedroom on Derse.

"Oh. Must've fallen asleep on agrils," she muttered to herself. "At least eridia won't punch me this time."

She observed her room. Her eyes widened as she turned to see and entire wall with the word "HoNk" scribbled everywhere. In HER handwriting.

"What the fuck!?"

She backed up and fell out of her window. She grabbed onto the lip at the edge.

Staring down, Margat saw black chess piece looking people wandering about the kingdom. There were five towers similar to hers all across the landscape.

 _Might as well explore._

She began to float and she flew to the tower nearest to hers.

She peeked inside and found a sleeping Agrils, in the same purple pajamas as her and wearing matching purple sunglasses.

 _Awwwww, sleepy agrils,_ she giggled.

She flew to the other towers. Tylens and Eridia slept in their towers, as did two of their other friends.

 _That means that Ria, Fliara, Meldia, Blaine, Drrakt, and Vesvor sleep on Prospit,_ she noted.

Margat slowly emerged from the jade blood's tower and crawled back into her tower.

The former tower's resident opened her eyes.

* * *

A young troll now stands in her bedroom on Derse. She has two sickle-shaped horns and long, straight black hair. She wears a very short sleeved black shirt with her sign (a boomerang shape facing left colliding with a backwards C) on it and gray jeans with She wears a blank, somewhat bored expression. What is her name?

Her name is BRITNY JYRROS. She is a JADE BLOOD, one of the TWO on New Alternia. She was hired by AGRILS to AUSPISTICISE himself and VESVOR, since he is allegedly "NOT INTO GUY TROLLS". She is incredibly hyper, which leads her to taking medicine, which calms it down to the point where she is apathetic and looks like she is done with everyone's shit. Which most of the time she is. Her Trollian handle is **creatorsTempest** and she **types in flu(tuating. Senten(es with unne(essary. Pun(tuation and repla(es the letter "c" with the shape most. Similar to her sign "(".**

What does she do?

Britny looked out the window of her tower just in time to see Margat entering her tower. She growled at the purple blood.

The ground shook and the Dersites all turned and looked on in dismay as a planet covered in murky green and looking like it smelled quite bad (or good) arrived next to the Land of Gas and Flora.

A Dersite spoke above the crowd. "THE PAGE HAS ENTERED. OUR RAGE IS FUELED."

In the back of the crowd, there was a high ranking Dersite. He had spotted the heroes peeking out of their windows and flying about. And now a Prospitian made it into Skaia?

He snapped his pen in his hand and spoke to the woman next to him.

"My queen," the Draconian Dignitary spoke in a voice filled with quiet rage. "The Mage and the Witch are awake. And the Page has arrived."

* * *

Margat awoke to the cheers of an ecstatic Agrils.

"I did it, Mar! I did it!"

"You did what now ag?" She rubbed her eyes. "I was asleep, asshat."

"Sorry 8ut I cracked the code! I can read the prophecy now!" he smirked.

Margat sat up. "Then do it."

"Ok8y ok8y. Don't rush me." Agrils peered at the tablet. "It didn't take as long as I thought it would... but I don't know how I did it." He shrugged. "Normally I wouldn't even figure out where to start."

Margat rolled her eyes. "Just read it, ag!"

The blueblood cleared his throat.

"Upon this ta8let lies the prophecy of the four sessions, a retelling of events soon to come yet long past."

"The first mission is one of normality. A mission of regicide and destruction and rekindling of lost friendships. Twelve heroes would arrive to a cursed world, destined to free it from evil."

"They each had under their 8elt a significant strength, along with 8 destined curse that would affect them upon their entrance to our world."

"A Hero of Light who, for her own s8fety, was left in the dark."

"A Hero of Mind, who, through constant struggles and torture, would lose his own."

"A Hero of Space, who, upon creeping insecurities and impulses, would turn to great evil."

"A Hero of Void, who would avoid trouble but eventually 8ecome sinister."

"A Hero of Heart, who, through manipul8tion, would create something sinister."

"A Hero of 8reath, who through all of his learning experiences, could never be truly free."

"A Hero of 8lood, who would find it near impossi8le to find true 8rothers in arms."

"A Hero of Life, who would 8e helpless to help the others and would stand as others suffered."

"A Hero of R8ge, who would lose himself to his feelings of unparalleled anger and rivalry."

"A Hero of Hope, who would lose all hope through the actions of their comrades."

"A Hero of Time, who would speak against the low and join the evil, and would be forgotten through Time."

"A Hero of Doom, who, despite it 8eing all they ever knew, would never learn to accept sacrifice."

He stopped. "That's where it ends. There appear to be more parts to it. This is only a fragment."

Margat looked concerned. "I have a bad feeling about this, agrils..."

Agrils frowned. "As do I... 8ut we shouldn't worry a8out it right now. Right now," he pointed at her first Gate, which Fliara had finished building up to. "We have a world to s8ve and a king to kill."

* * *

The Page of Rage takes his place among the Land of Pits and Stew.

Vesvor opened his eyes and looked into the sky.

Space.

He leapt to his feet to see Terezi smirking triumphanty and staring near a large hole in the ground near the hive. Even though she couldn't see.

"W3LCOM3 TO TH3 M3D1UM, V3SVOR."

Vesvor smiled a little. He equipped his blunderbuss into his strife deck. "what now?"

"1 WOULDNT R3CCOM3ND 3XPLOR1NG 4T YOUR L3V3L. R1GHT NOW BR1TNY N33DS TO BU1LD UP YOUR H1V3 TO THE G4T3 4BOV3 US." She nodded towards it.

Vesvor nodded. "MARGAT 3XPLAIN3D THIS ALL TO US B3FORE."

He pulled up Trollian.

 **adventurousLower [AL] began trolling oceanicFugitive [OF]**

 **AL: yo 3d im in**

 **OF: O)( T)(at's Great!**

 **OF: I Knew T)(e Dignitary Was Pissed Off For Some Reason Or Anot)(er**

 **AL: O-OH**

 **AL: i piss3d som3on3 off again?**

 **OF: Yea)( T)(e Dignitary, W)(o Is T)(e Black Queen's Rig)(t )(and Man, Snapped )(is Freaking Pen W)(en )(e Saw Your Planet Arrive In Skaia**

 **AL: HOLY FUCK**

 **AL: thats strang3ly satisfying**

 **OF: I Know Rig)(t? 8D**

 **AL: W3LL H33GUS N33DS TO G3T BRITNY SO THAT YOU CAN G3T IN**

 **adventurousLower [AL] ceased trolling oceanicFugitive [OF]**

After giving Britny the rundown of what to do, he stood and saw that Terezi was gone. He wondered where she went, but at this point it didn't matter.

"who do3s sh3 think sh3 is t3lling m3 i cant go and 3xplor3 a littl3. ill build up drrakts hiv3... 3v3ntually."

* * *

"sup 8a8e?"

Fliara perked up and turned around to see Meldia and Vriska, both already with alchemized gear and enough grist for way more.

":3 m-mels!? how did you manage to get here so quickly!?" she exclaimed, embracing her Matesprit.

"you know me. alw8ys one step ahead of the g8me, literally in this c8se." Meldia laughed and hugged her back.

Nepeta turned and her expression soured. Vriska caught her eye and smirked.

The latter made calling noises. "Here, kitty! Come to Vriska!"

Nepeta scowled. ":33 vwiskers, don't you dare treat me like a pet."

"What're you going to do a8out it?"

":33 ill fight you!"

Vriska smirked, as did Meldia. "I'll t8ke you on any d8y, Nep. It's 8een too long since we had a little scuffle, sweetheart."

They butted heads.

":33 bitch!"

"Slut!"

":33 whore!"

"Cunt!"

Meldia brushed her hair and launched some popcorn out of her 8 ball modus. She turned it towards Fliara.

"sit 8ack and watch the show, flea. sp8descrush fights are my f8vorite."

* * *

 **untamedTreason [UT] began trolling forensicsPerfectionist [FP]**

 **UT: mar**

 **UT: loathe as i am to admit it**

 **UT: vwe may havwe to vwork together a bit**

* * *

 **Apologies for the breaking away from the initial plot mentioned in the title, but I felt it necessary to catch up on most of the characters.**

 **Next chapter, the final troll will be revealed and two or three more trolls will enter the Medium, finally closing the loop and beginning the session.**

 **Question of the Day: Which relationship between Gamma Troll/Guardian do you enjoy the most?**

 **Remember to follow and favorite if you particularly enjoyed, and be sure to leave a review; your support and feedback is greatly appreciated!**

 **Tylens: Kick Some Imp Ass**

 **Coming Soon**


	12. End of Act I: The Final Entry

**I've made an account on Homestuck Amino so extra information and art will be featured on there. My username is the same as it is here, DetectiveKyle.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tylens: Kick Some Imp Ass

[STATUS: Gamma/LOCATION:LOSAM]

Tylens tossed another bomb, blowing more imps to pieces and into the lava. Karkat sliced up imps beside him.

"THESE IMPS ARE FUCKING PATHETIC. OURS WERE WAY TOUGHER."

The younger mutant rolled his eyes and tossed a few more explosives into the hoard. "well i 4pologize for not h4ving 4 fucking fuschi4 blood in our session."

Drrakt was hard at work building up Tylens' hive. The mutant player and his guardian were climbing up the stairs to the first gate. Explosions dotted the abnormally large hive as a result of Tylens' bombkind specibus.

"GOG COULD YOU HAVE CHOSEN A MORE EXPLOSIVE SPECIBUS!?" Karkat ducked as ash and smoke blew above him.

"you never let me touch 4 sickle in my life. 4nd there were plenty of explosives 4t the mines ne4rby." Tylens tosses another bomb at an ogre. "i'm 4lso 4 good shot, so i don't see the problem."

"THE PROBLEM IS THE GOG DAMNED SMOKE."

"then 4lchemize us some g4s m4sks."

Karkat sighed angrily. "FINE ASSHOLE." He leapt down to the first floor and returned moments later with two gas masks.

Tylens took one. "th4nk you." He strapped it onto his face. "now then. the g4te is right there."

Tylens planted a bomb beneath them. It exploded, breaking the bones of and flinging the two trolls into Tylens' first gate.

* * *

The Witch of Hope takes her place among the Land of Glass and Snow.

Her Guardian, Kanaya Maryam, was busy chastising her for beginning a dangerous game.

Britny, frankly, did not care.

"Ma. I have a. Matriorb. It's fine."

"That Is No Excuse For Not Caring That Everybody You Knew Is Dead."

"Everyone I know is. Going into the game. You think I. Had friends?" The younger troll sat reading a book and spinning a jade colored fidget spinner in her hand.

"Well I Was Under The Assumption That You Knew More People Than The Ones You Played Games With," Kanaya attempted to retaliate.

" tentacleTherapist." Britny turned her head and said this right at her.

Kanaya, for once, had no snarky comeback for this burn. Her daughter had beat her at her own game. She had taught her well. The Snarky-Horseshit-ometer exploded on Britny's end.

"You thought you'd. Le(ture me on having more friends. When your own wife and my. Other mom is someone. You met playing this game."

"Fuck. Youre Good," Kanaya admitted. The door slammed open. "Britny! Watch Out!"

Britny raised an eyebrow and saw an Ogre charge into the house. She threw the fidget spinner and it grew blades, slicing across the ogre's face. It reached for her, blinded. She then caught the spinner and instantly switched it out with a dagger, stabbing it through the heart. The ogre exploded into grist.

She turned around. "I'm almost. As good as you, eh Ma?" The bored, flat expression never left her face.

Kanaya smirked. "Your Projectilekind Specibus Is Quite Impressive. However My Makeupkind Is Still Superior."

"That may be. (orre(t," the younger troll mused, before allowing a minute smirk to tug at her lips. "If it's even. Real makeup."

"Sneaky Arent You?"

Britny shrugged. "Perhaps." She opened her husktop.

 **creatorsTempest [CT] began trolling untamedTreason [UT]**

 **CT: Alright.**

 **CT: It is time to assist. Eridia.**

 **UT: i am avware**

 **UT: i vwas merely checkin to see if you had made it safely**

 **CT: That's sweet.**

 **UT: oh fuck off**

 **UT: eridia actually has to help me before ria helps her**

 **CT: Oh gog dammit.**

 **CT: Don't tell me she. De(ided to enter. Last.**

 **UT: she did and i couldnt stop her**

 **UT: shes incredibly persistent**

 **CT: Fu(k.**

 **CT: Okay.**

 **CT: Hurry in man.**

 **UT: vworkin on it**

 **creatorsTempest [CT] ceased trolling untamedTreason [UT]**

Britny stood up. "Alright Ma. Let's head out."

* * *

A troll stands in his bedroom. He has hair that goes immediately upward, reminiscent of Eridan's without the streak. His horns resemble curved rectangles hanging off the side of his head. He wears a black sweater with his sign (four different size water droplets) on it. He wears large glasses and has on a green scarf. He wears gray jeans and brown boots. He has a scowl on his face. What is his name?

His name is HEEGUS GTARUN. He is a VIOLET BLOOD, and the ONLY SEADWELLER AMONG HIS FRIENDS. His guardian is ERIDAN AMPORA, a troll who shares many interests with him. While Heegus may believe in BLOOD STANDING, he also believes in the good of PERSONALITY. He was given a copy of the Ahab's Crosshairs, which he converted into Ahab's Flintlocks in an attempt to optimize the weapon for his 2xpistolkind specibus. He is almost done entering the MEDIUM. His Trollian Handle is **untamedTreason** and he **types in all lovwercase vwith a quirk similar to that of cronus.**

What will he do?

Heegus had already made his glasses into computer glasses, similar to Agrils.

 **untamedTreason [UT] began trolling oceanicFugitive [OF]**

 **UT: eridia**

 **UT: this isnt a good idea**

 **OF: I'll Be Fine )(eegus**

 **UT: are you shore**

 **OF: Yes I'm "S)(ore"**

 **UT: i dont trust that**

 **OF: And Just W)(y Not**

 **UT: your hivwe is in the center of the colony**

 **UT: and youre not knovwn for coping with sacrifice too vwell**

 **OF: I Swear )(eegus I'm Fine**

 **UT: i still dont believwe you**

 **OF: W)(atever**

 **OF: Just Stay Safe**

 **UT: you too**

 **untamedTreason [UT] ceased trolling oceanicFugitive [OF]**

Gog dammit Eridia. You're being stubborn as fuck today.

Heegus sighed and placed his cruxite artifact on the alchemiter. He pressed the button and and a violet blindfold went over his face. He couldn't see it, but a violet, crystalline cluckbeast materialized on the alchemiter and began squawking and running around his hive.

Heegus took out his flintlocks. _Damn. A sound-based trial. I should have gotten Blaine to help me out._

He listened closely as the cluckbeast fluttered around his hive. He gripped his flintlocks tightly and waited.

And waited.

For the perfect moment.

 _Right... about..._

"heegus wwhat the fuck is happenin are you okay!?"

Eridan Ampora kicked down the front door, Ahab's Crosshairs in hand.

Heegus fired the flintlock. It traveled a small distance before nailing the cluckbeast in the heart.

Eridan's eyes widened as the whole island and his boat were engulfed in a violet light before everything went black.

The Prince of Time takes his place among the Land of Ocean and Sky.

* * *

Eridia sighed.

"T)(at was a heavy one, -Eridia," Feferi noted. "I'll assume )(eegus made it in."

Eridia nodded. "Yea).(e's In. T)(e Meteor Just )(it."

Feferi nodded. "It'll be your turn as soon as Riabel connects to you."

"I )(ave No Idea W)(en T)(at Will Be."

 **oceanicFugitive [OF] began trolling excitableCyclone [EC]**

 **OF: Okay Ria**

 **OF: I'm Ready To Enter T)(e Game**

 **EC: AW HELLZ YEA**

 **EC: COM AND JOIN THE FUN ED**

 **OF: I'm S)(ore I Will**

 **OF: *Sure**

 **OF: Dammit )(eegus**

 **EC: HA**

 **EC: HOL UP LEMME GET A CONNECTION SET**

 **EC: ...**

 **EC: DUN**

 **EC: GOOD LUKC**

 **excitableCyclone [EC] ceased trolling oceanicFugitive [OF]**

Eridia watched as the different machines appeared around her hive. She took the pre-punched card.

"Stand Back Mom. I'm Doing T)(is Myself."

Feferi sat down. "S)(ore t)(ing, -E. But if it starts getting bad I'm going to )(elp."

Eridia leapt up and, with her fistkind specibus, knocked the top off of the cruxtruder. A lime colored sprite emerged from the top, along with a cruxite cylinder. The countdown read 0:50.

She took the cylinder and rushed to the totem lathe, placing the two in their corresponding places and carving the cruxite into an oddly shaped totem.

The totem found its way onto the alchemiter.

"-E! Hold up! You need to prototype your sprite before entry!" Feferi called out.

Eridia turned and stared at the sprite. "I... Don't )(ave A Lusus... I )(ave Not)(ing To Prototype It Wit)(..."

She pressed the button on the alchemiter. A net appeared in her hands, and a lime, crystalline cuttlefish emerged and began swimming around.

A lightbulb went off at that very moment in Eridia's head. She also felt her face begin to sweat as the meteor approached directly outside her door.

She waited until the cuttlefish sat right above her sprite.

She brought the net down onto the cuttlefish.

A bright flash of lime light temporarily blinded Eridia and Feferi. When they opened their eyes back up, the hive was surrounded in a lime glow and everything went black.

* * *

Drrakt was already through two gates. Two. Fucking. Gates. And he hadn't even been in the game as long as Riabel. She had only gone through one gate.

Tavros and Gamzee were pretty sure he hadn't moved a muscle other than his fingers the entire time since he recieved the game.

And yet here he was. On Vesvor's planet, with imps simply dying right next to him without even touching him.

Speaking of the smaller troll, he was just on the other side of the hill from Drrakt.

The slothsprite and the eelsprite were both having difficulty deciding whether they should tell the two that the other was on the other side.

Drrakt sat with a blank expression as more imps died upon entering a two foot radius of him.

"hOw ThE fUcK?" Gamzee muttered to Tavros.

Tavros shrugged. "hES DONE THIS, hIS WHOLE LIFE," he told his moirail.

Vesvor peered over the top of the hill and raised his eyebrow.

"th3 fuck? drrakt?"

Drrakt looked up. "hEh... WhAtS uP vEs?"

* * *

The Knight of Doom takes her place among the Land of Isolation and Lies.

Eridia slowly opened her eyes to find herself sprawled out on the floor, with an odd looking sprite staring at her. It resembled a cuttlefish with... mesh? Surrounding it? A wooden handle seemed to be protruding from it, leading to... a net.

Fuck.

"Um..." Eridia started. "Who are... you?"

The sprite blinked one eye. Then the other. "Why )(ello. I am Nettlefis)(sprite."

Eridia gasped. "Oh My Glub I'm So Sorry! I Didn't Mean To Prototype You Wit)( T)(e Net!"

The sprite waved her off. "All t)(at matters is t)(at I am )(ere to )(elp you out."

Feferi stood. "Nettlefis)( will be able to guide you around your land, since I )(ave some buisness to attend to elsew)(ere."

Eridia raised an eyebrow. "Buisness?"

"Just somebody I )(ave to meet up wit)( on anot)(er planet. You get going." Feferi ran off.

"Wait! Let Me Come..." she was gone.

"Wit)( You..."

She sighed and sat down.

 **oceanicFugitive [OF] opened Memo "Roll Call."**

 **OF: )(ey Everybody**

 **OF: I'm In**

 **excitableCyclone [EC] responded to memo**

 **EC: OH YEA THATS GRATE**

 **untamedTreason [UT] responded to memo**

 **UT: oh thank jegus**

 **UT: you had us vworried**

 **detectivesInferiority [DI] responded to memo**

 **DI: 8y that he means you had him worried.**

 **DI: Looks like Shorty McFuckass has some competition.**

 **OF: Well I'm Flattered T)(at Everybody Appreciates My Coming Into Our Session**

 **OF: But We Need To )(ave A Discussion Very Quickly**

 **OF: We Need A Plan**

 **adventurousLower [AL] responded to memo**

 **AL: i, uh, hat3 to br3ak it to you 3ri**

 **AL: BUT YOU CANT PLAN OUT A STRAT3GY FOR A GAM3 AS UNPR3DICTABL3 AS THIS**

 **OF: I Meant In T)(e Sense T)(at We Know W)(ere We All Are. T)(is Game Is Out To Kill Us From W)(at I )(eard**

 **DI: You heard right Eridia.**

 **DI: I've had a few near death experiences already.**

 **forensicsPerfectionist [FP] responded to memo**

 **FP: Stfu agrils you have not**

 **OF: *Any*way**

 **OF: I'm Going To Need To See W)(ere Everyone Is At T)(e Moment**

 **OF: My Sprite Said I'm On LOIAL**

 **OF: Ria?**

 **EC: IM ON LOLAR THATS MY PLAMET**

 **OF: Agrils?**

 **DI: LO8AF. Mar's planet.**

 **FP: I'm also on lobaf**

 **OF: Fliara?**

 **fleetingFeline [FF] responded to memo**

 **FF: :3 LOSAC**

 **scorpionsCaretaker [SC] responded to memo**

 **SC: losac's where i am too**

 **OF: Blaine?**

 **intellectuallyCompassionate [IC] responded to memo**

 **IC: I am Currently Conducting an exploration of LOPAP**

 **OF: Ty?**

 **fantasticalCrawler [FC] responded to memo**

 **FC: LOSAM**

 **OF: Drrakt?**

 **herculesHangover [HH] responded to memo**

 **HH: hEh... AlL uP oN vEsVoRs PlAnEt, LoPaS**

 **AL: curr3ntly on lopas**

 **AL: WITH THAT SHITTY HOM3WR3CK3R H3RF3T**

 **HH: hEh**

 **AL: tumut**

 **OF: I Am Cracking Up Reading Your Posts Ves**

 **OF: W)(at About You Britny?**

 **creatorsTempest [CT] responded to memo**

 **CT: (urrently residing on LOGAS**

 **OF: )(eegus?**

 **UT: LOOAS**

 **OF; T)(ere See T)(at Wasnt So )(ard.**

 **OF: We S)(ould All Meet Up At Some Point But For Now**

 **OF: Just Continue On Your Quests**

 **DI: Gladly**

 **oceanicFugitive [OF] closed memo**

 _W)(at T)(e )(ell Does Mar See In )(im_ , she deadpanned.

She alchemized herself a huptoband and stood, staring out at the empty landscape.

")(ey, Nettlesprite. Tell Me Somet)(ing."

The Sprite looked inquisitively at her. "Yes, Madam?"

"W)(at Does It Mean To Be A Knig)(t Of Doom?"

Nettlefishsprite pondered this for a moment, as if accessing SGRUB's databases for information.

"A Knig)(t is an active class based around utilizing t)(eir aspect to fig)(t and protect. T)(ey also assist t)(e Space player in breeding t)(e Genesis Frog."

Eridia nodded. "So I Need To Find Margat."

"T)(e Doom Aspect is most commonly related to sacrifice and t)(e a act of saving t)(e ones you care about. It is considered the most noble of aspects, as it represents willingness to sacrifice one's self for t)(e good of ot)(ers."

Eridia stopped and turned around, her lime eyes widening. "S-Sacrifice?"

The Nettlefish stopped and blinked. "Yes. T)(e Act Of Dying For T)(e Good Of Ot)(ers."

The troll girl snapped back around. "Well T)(at's One Role I'm Not Going To Fulfill. Not After So Many Trolls Just Died For Us To Play A Video Game."

Nettlefish smiled. "Admirable. T)(at statement is exactly w)(y you are a Doom player."

Eridia scowled. "W)(atever. I Need To Get To My Quest. T)(anks For )(elping Me Out, Nettlefis)(."

"Anytime, Milady."

* * *

"Almost there, Mar!" Agrils killed another imp and pointed to the first gate on LOBAF.

"You really shouldnt be fighting w/ that broken arm agrils," Margat chided, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine."

"No youre not."

"Yes I am."

"Whatever."

Margat impales a few more imps, collecting the grist.

"I seriously need some rocket shoes or something," she sighed. "Thatd make this so much easier."

Agrils nodded. "I'd prefer rocket shoes to STRENGTH any d8y."

The higher blood scowled. "Well you cant exactly change your blood color. believe me if it meant having someone like nepeta as my guardian id switch my blood color in an instant."

The blueblood smiled. "At least you get how it feels to h8 your guardian and 8e r8sed 8y your lusus."

Margat smiled. "We are quite similar in that regard."

 _Oh gog dammit there's the smile_. Agrils felt a blush creep onto his face but he covered it up by pushing his sunglasses onto his nose.

"So are you ready to head in?" He asked her, staring at the spirograph pattern of the first gate.

"Im not sure. I have no idea whats coming."

"It can't 8e worse than what I had to deal with upon entry to the Medium."

Margat sighed. "Thats b/c you and equius cant get along to save your lives."

Agrils laughed a little, clutching his broken arm. "It's true. I wish I still had a functional arm. I guess I'm a little glad that 8lue8loods like myself have so much 8lood that we can take any hit without really 8leeding out."

"Youre right about that. I dont know what i-" she blushed. "-WE would do if you had died... especially so quickly upon entry..."

Agrils smiled. "Well you'd all certainly 8e 8etter off without me holding you all 8ack. My only redeeming quality is keeping Ria from going cr8zy."

"That isnt true but im too tired to argue. Lets just go in." She looked up at the spirograph pattern.

Agrils slowly wrapped an arm around her waist. "Ready, Mar?"

She captchalogued all of her items and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Wh-whenever you are. Just... give me a warning."

Agrils removed his boots and stared up at the gate. "Ready." Margat closed her eyes tightly and her grip increased. He jumped straight up.

The two trolls saw the entire Incipisphere for a split second.

Eridia's planet had docked next to Riabel's.

They had come full circle. The game had begun.

 **END OF ACT I**

* * *

[ **Sneak Peak Of Act II]**

 **The consorts seemed to have faith in me. Aradia and Sollux did, too.**

 **I had no idea what I was going to have to do in order to kill whoever the hell "Cetus" was...**

 **But I knew that the first order of buisness was to get climbing to my second gate.**

 **Act II Part I: Gold Maid**

 **Coming Soon**


	13. Act I Chapter I: Gold Maid

GDEZ Act II Part I

Gold Maid

[ **Riabel's POV]**

 **[Status: Gamma/Location: LOLAR]**

They managed to revive Sollux that evening, and he went on a tangent about how he missed everything.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I WAS FINE SOL."

He scowled at me. "ii wa2 unconciiou2 for mo2t of the day and you two could have almo2t diied."

I rolled my eyes yet again. "AGEN. I WAS PEEFECTLY FINE."

Aradia placed a hand on my shoulder. "he was 0nly w0rried, riabel. take it easy."

I sighed. "OK..."

The consorts gave us a room with two beds. They were bunk beds, and I, naturally, chose the top. Sollux and Aradia shared the bottom.

I did not mean that statement in any sort of pail-filling innuendo.

 _I SHOULD MESSAE AG_ , I thought. _I HAVENT DONE IT IN A WHILE._

 **excitableCyclone [EC] began trolling detectivesInferiority [DI]**

 **EC: HEY AG**

 **DI: Ah, Ria8el.**

 **DI: I'm glad I heard from you.**

 **DI: I've 8een worried sick.**

 **EC: I WAS FINE**

 **EC: FOR THE MOST PART**

 **DI: Ah. Have the ogres 8egun an attack on your loc8tion?**

 **EC: YEP**

 **DI: Well, since I will not 8e a8le to reach your location, I urge you to 8e careful.**

 **EC: I WILL**

 **EC: WJO ARE YOU WITH TN?**

 **DI: I'm currently with Margat, adventuring on her planet.**

 **EC: OOOOOOOOOOOH**

 **EC: YOU TWO DONE YOUR SHIT YET?**

 **DI: W-well.**

 **DI: No!**

 **DI: I have made no such flushed advances whatsoever on her.**

 **EC: COME ON AG**

 **EC: YOUR FLUSHWD CRUSH ON HER IS SO PAINFULLY OBVIOUS**

 **DI: It is not!**

 **EC: YES IT TS**

 **DI: No it's not.**

 **EC: YES UT US**

 **DI: Ugh.**

 **DI: She does not think so, in any case.**

 **EC: BECAUSE SHES JUST A SFLUSTERED AS YOU**

 **DI: That's a lie.**

 **EC: NONITS NOT**

 **DI: I do not wish to talk a8out my flushed feelings for now.**

 **DI: Unless you wish to talk a8out your own.**

 **EC: WHAT**

 **EC: N-NO**

 **EC: NO FLUSHED FEELINGS FOR ANYONE OVER HERE!**

 **EC: STILL SINGLE AND NO CRUSH ON ANYBODY AT ALL AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

 **DI: I dou8t that 8ut you seem to 8e stu88orn at the moment.**

 **DI: St8y s8fe Ria.**

 **EC: I WILL AF**

 **excitableCyclone [EC] ceased trolling detectivesInferiority [DI]**

I felt my face head up. My flushed feelings for any troll whatsoever were not his buisness!

Okay, so maybe they are. That's how a moirailligence works; you talk about feelings and unrequited flushed crushes and shit. I guess. We only got together about half a sweep before the game so we weren't very good at the whole pacifying deal.

I sighed and stared out the window. His asking me about my own romantic issues had me thinking about them now. I pushed them away for so long, and yet here they were resurfacing themselves again. Both flushed AND caligeonous.

I captchalogued my things and tiptoed down the ladder of the bunk bed. Sollux and Aradia were asleep, snuggling up something fierce on the bed. This did not help my aching for said relationship.

 _IF IM GOING TO DO THIS QUEST THEN I MIGHT AS WELL DO IT WITHOUT HELP. I GOTTA FRT STRONGEF._

I walked to the door. _I GOTTA GO._

Slowly, I opened the door to the village. I equipped my silver jack as a precautionary measure and began walking towards the mountain that my hive sat upon.

That was probably the stupidest decision I made in my life. Yet it was one of the best I made at the same time. If I had stayed behind and let myself be babied by Aradia and Sollux then who knows what would have happened?

I made my way, slowly, towards the woods that we arrived through. It was dark, it was cold, and I was extremely tired.

After trudging along for what seemed like an eternity, I couldn't handle it anymore. I sat near a tree and rested my head against it.

Then I felt huge forceful impact and blacked out.

* * *

When I awoke, I wasn't on LOLAR or in the woods. I was in a golden room that looked just like my old room back on New Alternia.

I looked down to find myself in a gold shirt and a gold skirt, in a gold bed.

I mean, I knew I was a gold blood but gog damn.

I slowly stood up and stretched.

 _WAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_

I decided I didn't care.

I stared out the window to find that I was suspended in a tower above a gold planet.

 _OKAY U GET IT THERES GOLD._

I stretched a little and peeked down at the planet. Little white chess-piece-esque people dotted the area below. They looked weird. But when I took a closer look...

I fell out of my tower.

"FUCK!" I might have screamed a little loudly, and I fell towards the ground trying desperately to reach something to hold... when I stopped.

I looked down and saw myself floating there.

I smiled and yelped in victory, "I CAN FLY!"

The little chess people were looking at me with looks of amusement. Not that I could blame them. I was someone they had never seen before. And I fell out of a tower and started flying around.

I went down to the planet and introduced myself.

"We know who you are, Maid," an adult told me with a chuckle. "You just haven't woken up to know who we are."

Maid. That word again. It was what Aradia and my chameleon Consorts had called me on my planet. Aradia said it was my "role". I still hadn't figured out what that meant.

Another chess person, a little girl, took my hand. "Come on, Maid! The Queen wanted to see you when you woke up! The Rogue is already there!"

I smiled and was quickly dragged through crowds of chess guys and gals through the winding roads of the planet before I found myself on the stairs of an enormous golden castle.

The girl nudged me forward. "Go on!" She was beaming. It was adorable as hell.

And so I bounded up the steps to the castle, chess people watching me from all angles. I couldn't help but blush a little from all the attention.

I opened the door to the throne room and was met with a beautiful chess lady sitting in a golden throne. A boy sat in front of her, wearing gold pajamas very similar to mine. Except he wasn't wearing a skirt.

He turned towards me and caught my eye.

"Riabel!?"

"BLAINE!?"

Innocent little Orthan sat in front of the lady, legs crossed, full attention given before my sudden intrusion.

I took full initiative to confront the nerve of this guy.

"WHAT THE GELL ARE TOY DOIG IN MY DREAM ORTHAN!?"

He was taken aback. "What do you mean 'your dream'!? I'll have you know That This is my dream!"

"NO THIS IS MY SREAM ASSHAT!"

The woman in the throne looked back and forth, from Blaine to myself, before holding up her hand.

"Both of you, please, cease your arguing." Her voice was soft, and carried a calming sort of effect towards us both.

I scowled at Blaine but took a seat near her. She reached down and ruffled my hair. I smiled.

"Now, my children, do you know where you are?" she asked us.

We both shook our heads no.

"You are on Prospit, the Kingdom of Light in the Incipisphere. I am its Queen, though you are the true royalty of this planet."

Blaine nodded in understanding. I didn't.

"WHAT DI YOU MEAN?" I asked her.

She chuckled. "Your real self is out on your planets." She pointed at a white and black planet. "That is the Land of Light and Rifts." She pointed to a white planet with different rainbow colors mixed into it. "That is the Land of Paste and Pie."

"You both are unconscious on your planets, and now you are here, on Prospit, where your Dream Self resides. You stay here until you wake up in your real body again."

My eyes, along with Blaine's, were filled with awe. This game was SO COOL!

The Queen's story was suddenly halted when a general in white armor bolted into the throne room.

"My queen! I apolgize for the interruption, but there is dire news!"

The Queen raises an eyebrow. "You may speak, Armored Gatekeeper."

The Gatekeeper struggled to keep his composure. "Dersite numbers are increasing on LOLAR and LOPAP! There is an increase on LOSAC, LOSAL, LOGAF, and LOPAS as well. But the first two at a much larger rate!"

The Queen's eyes widened. "Gatekeeper, you know what to do." She looked at Blaine and I. "The rest of this tale will have to wait until your next visit. You must hurry to your planet before you are in even more danger."

She nodded at the gatekeeper and all went black as I felt another impact on the back of my head.

* * *

I woke up with a sudden jolt as I found myself looking around in the dark. I tried to move, but I couldn't. My feet wouldn't touch the ground.

 _WHAT THE HELL?_

I looked up a little ways and saw some imps and ogres eating around a fire.

That put two and two together. I was tied to a tree. I was their prisoner.

Damn.

I struggled, attempting to twist and move my body in a futile attempt to break free of the ropes that kept me bound, but all I did was succeed in making a ton of noise.

The underlings noticed me.

The largest ogre made his way over, rasing his fist above my head.

 _OH SBUT_.

I squeezed my eyes shut and braced for the impact.

A blinding light filled my eyes through my eyelids and a deafening sound tore through the air.

I fell to the ground and my eyes shot open. The ropes were charred near me and the entire underling camp was burnt to a crisp.

The bodies and remaining grist were surrounded by a red and blue electricity effect.

 _OH SHT. SOLLUX._

The telltale sign of my guardian, the red and blue psionic energy, sent me into a panic. I didn't want them tagging along!

A quickly collected the ample amount of grist and bolted towards my hive.

In my panic upon waking, I hadn't noticed that my shirt and pants had gotten ripped up. Most likely by the ogres and imps as they dragged me away.

 _STUPID BASTARD APROBABLY DIDNT GIV E A SHIT WHEN THAYE FOUND ME._

Well I most definitely wasn't going to walk around almost naked from all the tears and rips. You could barely even call them clothes anymore at this point.

I climbed up to my hive, and that's where I noticed that it was huge. Like, maybe 5 times its original size.

Surprisingly, my huptoband hadn't been damaged at all in the chaos. Which was good. Because I had questions for a few people now that I had time to breath.

 **excitableCyclone [EC] began trolling detectivesInferiority [DI]**

 **EC: AG**

 **DI: Yes?**

 **EC: I GOT A QUESTJON FOR YOU**

 **DI: I'm listening.**

 **EC: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HIVE?**

 **DI: I 8uilt it up using grist. We have quite a lot.**

 **EC: I BARELY KILLED ANYHIG**

 **DI: Well I was a8le to get my hands on some grist thanks to Meldia.**

 **DI: She is a sneaky 8itch.**

 **DI: She was a8le to set up a stick exch8nge that mixes all of everyone's grist into one incestuous slurry.**

 **EC: SO YOY USED EVERYONE ELSES SHIT?**

 **DI: Essentially.**

 **EC: HAHA NICE AF**

 **DI: Well I guess my thievery is getting better than it was 8efore.**

 **DI: And my adventures with Margat are going smoothly.**

 **EC: AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **EC: YOU TWO FUCKIN LOVE ESCH OTHER DONTCHA**

 **DI: Please stop...**

 **EC: OOOOOOH YOU FETTING FLUSTERED!**

 **DI: Ria8el please stop this is m8king me unc8mforta8l8**

 **EC: OKAY OKAY. I HAVE SOMEONE ELSE TO ASK THINGS TONANYWAY.**

 **DI: Yes, well. I'll 8e seeing you.**

 **excitableCyclone [EC] ceased trolling detectivesInferiority [DI]**

I laughed so hard at that. If he didn't think Margat liked him then why didn't he go for someone who did?

 _IM SURE THERES SOMEONE WHO WANTS HIM FLUSHED._

There was still another order of buisness to complete.

 **excitableCyclone [EC] began trolling intellectuallyCompassionate [IC]**

 **EC: ALRIGHT BLAINE**

 **EC: EXPLAIN YOURSELF**

 **IC: What do you mean by "explain"?**

 **EC: WHY YOU WER EIN MY FREAM**

 **IC: You were additionally in my own Dream, Do you not remember?**

 **EC: UGH THAT WAS SO CONFUSING**

 **IC: I Am Aware.**

 **IC: And it really was not Too Terribly complicated.**

 **EC: OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT IM DONE I CANT TALK TO YOU**

 **excitableCyclone [EC] ceased trolling intellectuallyCompassionate [IC]**

Maybe it was anger. Maybe it was frustration. Maybe it was an eagerness to get into my hive and change and start exploring. But I couldn't be bothered talking to that infuriatingly innocent guy. I had lashed out for no reason. But I didn't feel bad.

I walked into my hive to find that it was untouched.

Thank Gog.

I ran to my room and immediately took the torn clothes off.

I looked at my body in the mirror for a second. I did a small pose. Damn. I had never noticed it before... but I looked fucking good.

 _WAIT A SECOND... AG CAN SEE ME._

My face heated up immensely as I realized that my moirail could be observing me standing around in my underwear.

I ran to my closet and found a dark gray sweatshirt with my sign on it, which I slipped on. I also put on some gray jeans I found in there.

I brushed my hair a small bit and put a pin near the part before looking at myself in the mirror again. I was pretty decently cute, I thought. It was like Britny and Margat always told me: if you're going to be a badass, look cute as hell while you do it.

I looked up to see my face before I noticed something.

Something incredibly off.

And no. It was not my freckles. They had always been there.

My eyes.

One was red. The other was blue. Both faintly crackled with energy.

I yelped and leapt back, landing on my back and staring at myself in the mirror.

I touched them to see if they were real. I ended up poking myself and it hurt.

 _YEP. DEFINETLY DREAL._

My expression softened and my mouth dropped open once and I came to a realization.

 _I KILLED THISE UNDERLINGS. AND I DESTROYDD MY VLOTHES WITH THE EMERGY._

 _IM A PSIONIC._

That realization in itself made me... happy. But distraught. I had absolutely zero training in any sort of Psionic abilities whatsoever.

 _DAMMIT!_

I sighed and stepped outside onto the balcony. The sun had begun to rise, drenching the beautiful landscape in light once more.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the gold glowy form of Fernando. He must have been waiting for me to come back.

 _I THINK ILL TAKE MY TIME BEFORE I HEA DOUT AGAIN._

I walked towards him, smiling and patting him on the back.

He turned around and his face lit up. "Oh my stars, Riabel! You're safe!"

I smiled. "YEAH FERNANDO IM SAFE."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I was... meaning to tell you. Skaia's grand design foretold that you would unlock Psionic abilities on your quest." He paused and erupted into laughter. "But I guess you've already found that out for yourself!"

I giggled. "YEAH I GUES I FHAVE."

"Lucky for you, I can help you in learning how to use your abilities. Being a sprite gives me access to all the information in Sgrub, and your Psionic abilities are no exception."

My face lit up. "REALLY!?" I hugged him. "RHANKS FERNDNADI!"

He smiled. "Anytime, dear Ria." For the first time, I noticed the pirate hat atop his head.

"YOU GOT PROTOTYPED AGAIN?"

He looked a little ashamed. "I was tidying up your posters when I accidentally touched your Troll Pirates of the Caribbean series one. And now I'm part pirate."

I blinked. That was a completely random thing for him to do and say... but I guess even as a weird sprite, he was still my wierd-ass lusus.

"WELL ILL LEARN TOMORROW. IM TIREDZ." I yawned. The small bit of sleep I did have was disrupted by that Armored Gatekeeper on Prospit. Maybe I would just lay around in my bed on Prospit instead of listening to the Queen. Maybe bounce a ball on the wall. Message a few people. Whatever I felt like doing. Maybe catch up with Margat and Fliara.

Especilly Fliara. I needed Matespritship advice. Even if it was from a gay cat superhero wannabe.

I stepped away to walk towards my bedroom, but I stopped by the balcony again. I stared at my planet, the realization hitting me that I'd never see New Alternia again. That I might not even see some of my friends again. That this was the place that I would have to spend the next... however long it took for us to beat the damned Black King of Derse.

I felt a single gold tear roll down my cheek from my newly crimson eye. Despite all that, I felt prepared for anything Skaia threw at me.

Even though I called myself spunky and adorable and badass... I was just some troll. Who sat there on her computer and ran a world ending program. I was nothing special.

Even so...

The consorts seemed to have faith in me. Aradia and Sollux did, too.

I had no idea what I was going to have to do in order to kill whoever the hell "Cetus" was...

But I knew that the first order of buisness was to get climbing to my second gate.

After I got some sleep.

The wind began to blow, and I pushed my hair aside, watching the planet come to life. This game was insane.

And I hate to admit it, but I loved every minute of it.

* * *

 **That was the beginning of Act II! I hope you all enjoyed. The next 11 chapters will be formatted in the same way, focusing on one particular character's experiences and giving them all some development. I personally love writing Riabel, she's one of the first characters I came up with and I'm really proud of how far she's come since Chapter 2. Even though this story is FAR from over.**

 **Remember, if you enjoyed it, give me a follow and a favorite, and make sure that you leave a review telling me what you enjoyed about the story.**

 **Don't forget to find me on the Homestuck Amino for even more GDEZ and Homestuck related content!**

 **And with that, I bid you all adieu.**

 **The Detective is out.**


	14. Act II Chapter II: Indigo Thief

GDEZ Act II Part II

Indigo Thief

 **Happy One Year Anniversary for GDEZ! It's certainly been going on for a while, hasn't it? I'd love for people to leave reviews on here or comment on my Amino with feedback, I enjoy all of your feedback more than you know!**

 **I guess the hiatus from last year made it seem like much shorter time, but here's our Agrils-centered chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

[Status: Gamma/Location: LOBAF]

[Agrils' POV]

I opened my eyes to find myself flat on the ground. I looked around and saw that I was still on LOBAF. I could still see Margat's hive in the distance, despite the amount we traveled.

 _This world is in incredi8ly flat, aside from that one hill where Margat's hive sits._

I hopped onto my feet and looked around. Margat sat a few paces away, scribbling furiously in a journal.

I walked over and attempted to peek over her shoulder.

"What are you writing, Mar?"

She instantly closed it and and leapt up. "N-nothing! Nothing important!" She whipped around with a bewildered expression.

It caught me off guard and I fell backwards. I attempted to break my fall but I couldn't.

I fell flat on my ass before staring at the arm that didn't break my fall.

It was in a cast.

I looked at Margat. "What did you do?"

She looked down and shuffled a little. "You were clearly in pain and it looked like it hurt so i made you a cast so it could heal. I-im sorry..."

I frowned as I waved the cast- which she apparently fashioned from fucking cast iron of all shit- around. It wasn't comfortable, but if it helped... I mean my dual blades wouldn't be of much use with only one usable arm.

And it had to be my fucking left arm. My dominant arm. I mean I trained myself to be ambidextrous but I still preferred the left. Now I could only use my right for anything.

I stood and patted her on the head, trying to not make eye contact in case she was upset. "It's fine. It isn't practical for our current situ8tion, 8ut you had my 8est interests at heart. I just have to m8ke sure I don't hold you 8ack even more than usual."

She huffed. "You do not hold me back. If anything you help me out in situations where id probably die."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

I turned my head and saw a purple wispy sprite floating towards us.

 _Ah. Of course. Her lusus._

If anyone had to experience the awkwardness in meeting your crush's parents... this is exactly what that felt like. No. More like that's what this WAS.

Not that I had a crush on her at all or anything.

Goatsprite caught up and smiled at us both. At least I think it was a smile. It was hard to tell with his goat mouth.

"Ah! Margat, I've caught up!" He turned to me. "Fancy meeting you, Agrils. Margat has told me much about you."

I suppressed a blush. I thought I saw Margat do the same but I quickly dismissed it. There was no way she'd blush about me. I was basically her best friend (though Riabel took the spot for me), so she had only told him about how great a friend I was.

...Obviously.

Goatsprite spoke again. "I forgot to explain a few crucial elements to your quests! And believe me, they are quite crucial to your success."

"Margat, as a Mage of Space, it is your duty to find and use ectobiology to create the frogs that will end up becoming a new universe!"

I nodded. Margat blinked. "I guess it would make sense that were making a new universe since new alternia was destroyed..."

Goatsprite continued. "You are supposed to meet up with the Knight in order to start the breeding, as it is customary for a Knight to assist the Hero of Space with the breeding of the Universe."

"Who's the Knight?" I asked.

He tapped his chin. "I believe you referred to her as... Eridia? Eridia Peixes. The Knight of Doom."

Oh _HELL_ no.

"Ok8y here you go look at me I'm the fucking Knight now don't you dare m8ke her come over here," I babbled out, attempting to dissuade the Goatsprite from convincing Mar into getting her over there.

The sprite blinked. "No. You are a Thief. The Thief of Mind."

Margat rolled her eyes. "Agrils i know the two of you arent on the best terms but we need a knight and eridias our knight."

"Fuck."

She giggled. "My sentiments exactly, ag." She poked my nose.

God fucking dammit why did she have to be so fucking adorable all the damn time.

Suppressing a blush (again), I turned towards Goatsprite again. "Which frogs do we use? This pl8ce is crawling with them."

"Margat will know. She is, of course, destined to have all knowledge regarding space and creation."

 _Gr8._

I sat down and stared at Margat. She appeared to be thinking. Probably about her bullshit quest with frogs and we were supposed to get Eridia's help.

God I hated frogs for reason no troll could comprehend. I simply hated frogs. So fucking much. They were slimy and loud and obnoxious and

 _Fuck I'm starting to sound like Lupa._

Margat pulled me back up again. "Come on ag, we can do this whole breeding stuff together! Itll be fun i swears!" she gave me the cute eyes.

 _God fucking dammit Margat stop it with the cute eyes you know I can't resist the cute eyes fuuuuuuuuck._

"Only if you stop with the cute eyes. Freaking troll girls know my every god damn weakness." I sighed and began to follow her.

My sunglasses buzzed. Riabel had contacted me after hours of silence.

I wonder how she's doing?

 **excitableCyclone [EC] began trolling detectivesInferiority [DI]**

 **EC: HEY AG**

 **DI: Ah, Ria8el.**

 **DI: I'm glad I heard from you.**

 **DI: I've 8een worried sick.**

 **EC: I WAS FINE**

 **EC: FOR THE MOST PART**

 **DI: Ah. Have the ogres 8egun an attack on your loc8tion?**

 **EC: YEP**

 **DI: Well, since I will not 8e a8le to reach your location until my final g8, I urge you to 8e careful.**

 **EC: I WILL**

 **EC: WJO ARE YOU WITH TN?**

 **DI: I'm currently with Margat, adventuring on her planet.**

 **EC: OOOOOOOOOOOH**

 **EC: YOU TWO DONE YOUR SHIT YET?**

 **DI: W-well.**

 **DI: No!**

 **DI: I have made no such flushed advances whatsoever on her.**

 **EC: COME ON AG**

 **EC: YOUR FLUSHWD CRUSH ON HER IS SO PAINFULLY OBVIOUS**

 **DI: It is not!**

 **EC: YES IT TS**

 **DI: No it's not.**

 **EC: YES UT US**

 **DI: Ugh.**

 **DI: She does not think so, in any case.**

 **EC: BECAUSE SHES JUST A SFLUSTERED AS YOU**

 **DI: That's a lie.**

 **EC: NONITS NOT**

 **DI: I do not wish to talk a8out my flushed feelings for now.**

 **DI: Unless you wish to talk a8out your own.**

 **EC: WHAT**

 **EC: N-NO**

 **EC: NO FLUSHED FEELINGS FOR ANYONE OVER HERE!**

 **EC: STILL SINGLE AND NO CRUSH ON ANYBODY AT ALL AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

 **DI: I dou8t that 8ut you seem to 8e stu88orn at the moment.**

 **DI: St8y s8fe Ria.**

 **EC: I WILL AF**

 **excitableCyclone [EC] ceased trolling detectivesInferiority [DI]**

I attempted to cover my face, now flushed a deep indigo hue, with my sunglasses, to no avail. Margat turned and faced me, her eyebrow raised.

"You ok ag?" She came near me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You look hot..."

Realizing what she had said, she immediately flushed purple. "I-i mean you looked like you werent feeling good like with a fever or something i swear i didnt mean it like it sounded!"

Seeing her flustered eased at least a few of the doubts that she was partially interested in a flushed relationship.

 _Not that much, though_. I still had it in my head that she wasn't looking for it, least of all with me.

I waved her off. "It doesn't matter. I know you didn't mean it like that." I sighed and kept walking.

Margat's glasses clouded up with a screen, which I assumed would be her contacting Eridia for the frog breeding. I sat and decided to message somebody while I waited.

 **detectivesInferiority [DI] began trolling fleetingFeline [FF]**

 **DI: Uh...**

 **DI: Hey.**

 **FF: :3 oh hey agrils!**

 **FF: :3 i havent purred from you in a while!**

 **DI: Likewise. I guess I was looking for someone fun to help me pass the time and you were the first person who came fo mind.**

 **FF: :3 awwwwwwww that's so sweet of you!**

 **FF: :3 mels and i are busy exploring my planet!**

 **FF: :3 it's actually purrty hot here. must be all the coffee.**

 **DI: Wow, you got a hot planet?**

 **DI: I got a dark pl8ce full of a 8unch of colored in lusii**

 **DI: Not that I could spend a lot of time there. I got the shit 8eat out of me and then I jumped to Mar's planet.**

 **FF: :3 oh so you're with mar?**

 **FF: :3 i bet it's getting saucy**

 **DI: No. Nope. I'm not doing this 8ullshit again.**

 **DI: Stop right there Fliara.**

 **FF: :3 aww you're no fun ag!**

 **DI: And you know that she isn't interested.**

 **FF: :3 liessssssss**

 **FF: :3 i'm telling you she likes you!**

 **DI: Lalalalalalalala I can't hear you.**

 **FF: :3 yeah you can't you can see my words though**

 **DI: 8luh.**

 **DI: False.**

 **FF: :3 true**

 **DI: False.**

 **FF: :3 true**

 **DI: False.**

 **FF: :3 true**

 **DI: Gog dammit.**

 **DI: I'm not doing this 8ullshit again.**

 **FF: :3 you said that befurr**

 **DI: I know.**

 **FF: :3 so clearly you're still pawlerating it.**

 **DI: That doesn't mean anything.**

 **FF: :3 yes it does**

 **DI: No it doesn't.**

 **FF: :3 yes it does**

 **DI: No it doesn't.**

 **FF: :3 yes it does**

 **DI: Oh my gog.**

 **FF: :3 *ff imitates the grumpy troll* oh my gog**

 **DI: Sigh.**

 **DI: I think Mar is getting off of Trollian now.**

 **DI: 8ye.**

 **FF: :3 bye ag!**

 **detectivesInferiority [DI] ceased trolling fleetingFeline [FF]**

I sighed in frustration as Margat turned off Trollian on her glasses. She looked at me and laughed.

"Who were you talking to?"

I smirked and laughed a little with her. "Fliara. Had to think of someome fun and she was the first who c8me to mind."

"Youre not wrong." She giggled. "I was just telling eridia about what we have to do. Apparently her sprite told her about all of this and shes on her way now"

"Where is she?"

"From what she was telling me shes on your planet"

I blinked. "Oh hell no. Get her the fuck out of my hive."

She smirked. "And what if i dont?"

"Then I'll leave." I smirked back.

"Nonononono please dont" her eyes widened and she looked to be in a panic.

Stop. Being. Adorable. Margat I swear to gog. You're going to make me tease you even more.

...Even if she didn't like me back.

"Then get her out of my hive."

Margat began to look more upset. "Shes already on her way here and you know shes narcoleptic i cant do anything about it ag im sorry..."

I instinctively jumped up and attempted to make her less upset. It broke my heart to see her upset.

"Well if you can't control it then there isn't anything, I'm sorry for upsetting you."

That put her back in an okay mood.

Bam. Score one for the A-Man.

She shrugged. "Thanks... its ok..."

I stared out at her planet. I wondered where everyone was and how they were faring.

How was Ria? How was Fliara? How was Tylens? Drrakt? Britny? Heegus?

My mind then turned to our guardians. Who knew where they had gone? Gamzee might have entered with Drrakt, and Aradia was with Riabel...

But what about the ones who had gone away? Where were they? How were they faring?

I thought of Equius. I knew I despised him. But I knew that if it ever came to it... I couldn't kill him. He taught me everything I knew and was there for me for all of my early life; my first two sweeps were completely spent going on little "adventures" with him and Nepeta and Fliara.

I guess as I got older I started to see the traditional way of Alternian Society as the way I do now. I didn't like the ideas of supremacy. I wanted to be normal. Not strong. Not feared. I wanted to be liked.

When I think back on it, the whole ordeal might have been what started my personal self-loathing and identification as a cobalt blood. The day I came out to Equius about that...

I'd rather not think of how many cast iron casts that Mar had to make for me. I was stuck in bed for a while.

 _Stupid asshole thinks he's so damn cool with his STRONG punches and jumps and kicks and his gog damn light up sketchers._

 _SO WHAT IF HE IS._

I angrily ranted in my mind about my loathing for his attitude and how everyone seemed to like him, even if they didn't act like it.

As opposed to me where everyone clearly pretended to tolerate me and held intense feelings of hostility within.

Obviously.

I took the time to uncaptchalogue my husktop and work on Riabel's hive. Hers was still small, and we needed all the hives big so she could maneuver through the Medium easier. Meldia had sent everyone her "LOSAL Stock Exchange" and now all our grist was in one big incestuous slurry.

A bit too reminiscent of the Mother Grub on the old Alternia.

My glasses buzzed again. Riabel. I wondered what she wanted.

 **excitableCyclone [EC] began trolling detectivesInferiority [DI]**

 **EC: AG**

 **DI: Yes?**

 **EC: I GOT A QUESTJON FOR YOU**

 **DI: I'm listening.**

 **EC: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HIVE?**

 **DI: I 8uilt it up using grist. We have quite a lot.**

 **EC: I BARELY KILLED ANYHIG**

 **DI: Well I was a8le to get my hands on some grist thanks to Meldia.**

 **DI: She is a sneaky 8itch.**

 **DI: She was a8le to set up a stock exch8nge that mixes all of everyone's grist into one incestuous slurry.**

 **EC: SO YOY USED EVERYONE ELSES SHIT?**

 **DI: Essentially.**

 **EC: HAHA NICE AF**

 **DI: Well I guess my thievery is getting better than it was 8efore.**

 **DI: And my adventures with Margat are going smoothly.**

 **EC: AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **EC: YOU TWO FUCKIN LOVE ESCH OTHER DONTCHA**

 **DI: Please stop...**

 **EC: OOOOOOH YOU FETTING FLUSTERED!**

 **DI: Ria8el please stop this is m8king me unc8mforta8l8**

 **EC: OKAY OKAY. I HAVE SOMEONE ELSE TO ASK THINGS TONANYWAY.**

 **DI: Yes, well. I'll 8e seeing you.**

 **excitableCyclone [EC] ceased trolling detectivesInferiority [DI]**

 _Fucking hell Ria, can you not?_

And Margat was back to being concerned over whether I was sick or not.

"I'm fine," I told her. "I was talking to Ria again."

"How is she?"

"She isn't dead. And she's at her hive. So there are a few pluses."

Margat laughed. "Well thats good at least."

"Yeah, I guess it is." I smiled a little and layed on my back, staring up at the dark sky on Margat's planet. It was a lot like mine, full of a bunch of animals with a black-as-night sky, yet hers had a ground that appeared as if the sky was bright and full of sun. It was... kind of soothing, really. It would be more so if there weren't fucking frogs everywhere.

Have I mentioned that I hate frogs? A lot?

I stared at the gate above us. Any minute now, Eridia would be dropping through. And so would a game of shitty one-upmanship.

One that I was going to win.

As if on cue, the gate above our heads turned black and resembled a skull-esque shape for a moment before someome fell from it.

And speak of the gog damned devil, it was Eridia.

She leapt up and dusted off her skirt, smiling widely at us. ")(ey Mar! )(ey AG!"

"Hey ed!" Margat hugged her. I waved.

"Hey Eridia." I stood again.

She eyed my cast warily. "W) (appened?"

I rolled my eyes. Not that she could see underneath my glasses. "Got into a fight with Equius when I entered. We 8roke each other's arms. An arm for an arm, I suppose."

She frowned. "You S)(ouldnt T)(row Your Arm Away Like T)(at.

"My arm will be perfectly fine."

Margat stopped her from speaking. "We all know why were here right?"

We both nodded.

"Good. Now lets get ectobreeding."

I looked at Eridia. She looked at me.

If Margat was willing to take charge, that was fine by me.


	15. Act II Chapter III: Purple Mage

GDEZ Act II Part III

Purple Mage

 **A QUICK WARNING! The beginning of the chapter has mild (?) to severe graphic violent content depending on your POV. If you don't like reading descriptions of some... fucked up shit, I recommend you skip to beyond the first break. You won't be lost, I promise :)**

 **Ugh I had this ready like three months ago. Sadly, I didn't have access to my computer and my phone wasn't working. I apologize for that.**

* * *

[Status: Gamma/Location: Unknown]

[Margat's POV]

Dark.

Cold.

Fear.

That's what I felt.

I woke up not on Derse, and not on LOBAF. I had no idea where I was.

It was dark and cold and I was terrified.

I could faintly make out the same purple hue of Derse's moon, yet the same lava that came from the Forge on my planet, far off in the distance. I saw a faint glow of a foamy sea green color.

There was black. There was white.

I saw mahogany spattered across the ground, sticking to and staining my... red boots? I had never worn boots before...

Secretly knowing what the fluid was, but not wanting to look for the source, I began to walk forward.

I slowly and cautiously stepped farther and farther away from the source of the mahogany, and closer to the black and the white and green and the purple.

I neared the heat and brightness of the lava, the figures making themselves out to me. I saw a violet silhouette coated in red.

A blue pistol in hand, I saw as its index finger slammed into the trigger, a loud bang sounding out, I'm sure, yet making no noise.

I heard nothing.

The black toppled the white before me.

Suddenly I felt my hands grow wet. Sticky. I looked down and saw the same violet shade spattered across my hands, and I looked up, staring.

A second sea green-clad figure approached, wielding a sharpened object that I couldn't make out. It approached the first (which I noticed to be an indigo silhouette), raising it high.

I turned my head, not wanting to watch.

The violet dripping from my hands, I squeezed my eyes shut, not knowing what it would do but not caring.

I heard the splatter and sizzling of a body in the molten magma next to me. I felt a mixture of a splatter and a thunk in front of me. I knew what it was. It stared at me through cracked lenses, liquid oozing and trailing out of it. Despite not seeing it or feeling it, I knew there were chunks of flesh and blood all around.

I suddenly saw it. I tried to look away, but it was there. It stared at me, I could feel its soulless eyes staring deep into me, despite the cracked covering above it.

The indigo fluids slowly reached my feet, spelling out three words.

When I refused to look at the words, it spoke the words so that I may hear them.

The only sounds I heard during that entire experience, as the blood oozed everywhere and I was filled with guilt, covered in charred clothing and violet ooze.

"You."

"Did."

"This."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I woke up screaming, covered in sweat, my glasses fogged up. I felt myself. I had on my sky blue jacket. My pants. My red sneakers. I stared at my hands. They were normal.

I slowly grimaced. It had all been a dream. But it was so strange. Why hadn't I been on Derse?

I felt something touching me. I slowly rolled over, finding myself face to face with the unconcious form of Agrils, his arms loosely wrapped around me from our leap into my gate.

I sighed in relief, touching his arm, feeling the warmth of his cerulean coat just to make sure it was real.

Gods, I was so terrified.

For a moment, I silently nuzzled into his chest, gripping his arm tightly. I didn't want to let go. Not after what I had seen.

My eyes widened. His arm... it felt separate. Like all the bones in his arm had come apart. It was almost... squishy. No firmness. I could feel my thumb through the other side of his coat.

I leapt up. Sifting through my sylladex, I found a bit of iron. I always kept iron around. You never know when you'll need iron.

I took his left arm, the one that felt shattered, and slowly welded the iron around it. Despite all of my reliance on anything BUT my sylladex...

You could never be too prepared. My lusus taught me that.

I still don't remember why I had that blowtorch and welding mask in there, though.

I finished up the makeshift cast on his arm.

Heh. A cast iron cast.

I'm a motherfucking riot.

I stood up again, admiring my work. He hadn't budged, despite all the noise I had made and torching I had done.

He was a really deep sleeper, huh?

I frowned, sitting down a few paces away. I took a journal from my sylladex, opening it to a fresh page.

 _I need to document that dream..._ I thought. That dream had been insane. I saw so many things that I didn't want to see.

I say that they were silhouettes because I couldn't make out the complete imagery. I also don't really WANT to think about the details.

And so my pen in hand, I wrote everything that I vividly remembered. Which was pretty much everything. How could I forget something like that?

As I wrote the last word, I heard a groan and some shuffling behind me. I felt Agrils' head peer over my shoulder.

"What are you writing, Mar?" I heard him say before I slammed the journal shut, my face feeling quite purple with embarrassment.

"N-nothing! Nothing important!" I managed to squeak out a reply before he fell backwards on his ass.

I noticed him trying to break his fall and a surge of guilt ran through me. I knew he wasn't going to be happy...

He stared at the cast. Then at me. "What did you do?"

I did the most embarrassed yet adorable thing I could think of, and said in a quivering voice, "You were clearly in pain and it looked like it hurt so i made you a cast so it could heal. I-im sorry..."

I hated acting like that. But he looked so upset;

and god help me but I'm going to fucking admit it:

I fucking loved the guy. He was my flushed crush, the only guy I'd ever- EVER- want to be in that quadrant with and I hated seeing him upset.

He frowned a little. Waving the cast around, he sighed and said, "It's fine. It isn't practical for our current situ8tion, 8ut you had my 8est interests at heart. I just have to m8ke sure I don't hold you 8ack even more than usual."

I suddenly felt angry. He was not going to hold me back! I let out a huff. "You do not hold me back. If anything you help me out in situations where id probably die."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

 _Grrrrrrrrr..._

I turned my head and saw my sprite floating towards us. Agrils looked a little surprised. A little awkward, almost.

Goatsprite caught up and smiled at us both. At least I think it was a smile. It was hard to tell with his goat mouth.

"Ah! Margat, I've caught up!" He turned to Agrils. "Fancy meeting you, Agrils. Margat has told me much about you."

I suppressed a blush. I thought I saw Agrils do the same but I quickly dismissed it. There was no way he'd blush about me. He was basically my best friend (though Riabel took the spot for him), and now Goat was going around and borderline spreading the countless dreams and stories and wishes I've made about us together.

 _Fuck you goat. Fuck fuck fuck you goat fuck you to hell._

Goatsprite spoke again. "I forgot to explain a few crucial elements to your quests! And believe me, they are quite crucial to your success."

"Margat, as a Mage of Space, it is your duty to find and use ectobiology to create the frogs that will end up becoming a new universe!"

I blinked. AG nodded. I spoke. "I guess it would make sense that were making a new universe since new alternia was destroyed..."

Goatsprite continued. "You are supposed to meet up with the Knight in order to start the breeding, as it is customary for a Knight to assist the Hero of Space with the breeding of the Universe."

"Who's the Knight?" Agrils asked.

He tapped his chin. "I believe you referred to her as... Eridia? Eridia Peixes. The Knight of Doom."

 _Eridia!?_

"Ok8y here you go look at me I'm the fucking Knight now don't you dare m8ke her come over here," Agrils began babbling out.

I should have known, honestly. The two of them never had the best chemistry, and they had butted heads on MORE than one occasion.

The sprite blinked. "No. You are a Thief. The Thief of Mind."

I rolled my eyes. "Agrils i know the two of you arent on the best terms but we need a knight and eridias our knight."

"Fuck."

I giggled. "My sentiments exactly, ag." I poked his nose. He was so cute.

I saw him supress a blush. He turned towards Goatsprite again. "Which frogs do we use? This pl8ce is crawling with them."

"Margat will know. She is, of course, destined to have all knowledge regarding space and creation."

 _Great..._

He sat down. I began thinking. About the quest. And Eridia. And Agrils. And my friends.

I tugged on his arm and pulled him back up. "Come on ag, we can do this whole breeding stuff together! Itll be fun i swears!" I decided to give him the cute eyes.

The only gesture he couldn't resist from anybody. Ever.

"Only if you stop with the cute eyes. Freaking troll girls know my every god damn weakness." He sighed and began to follow me towards a higher point.

After a few minutes, I turned around and saw him attempting to cover his face, now flushed a deep indigo hue, with his sunglasses, to no avail. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You ok ag?" I went closer and put a hand on his shoulder. "You look hot..."

 _Wait fuck!_

Realizing what I said, I immediately flushed purple. "I-i mean you looked like you werent feeling good like with a fever or something i swear i didnt mean it like it sounded!"

God I was such an idiot! I need to work on how I say things. I always convey the weirdest and stupidest shit to people.

He waved me off. "It doesn't matter. I know you didn't mean it like that." He sighed and kept walking.

 _O-oh..._

I opened Trollian. Goat wanted me to talk to Eridia. So talk to Eridia I would.

* * *

 **forensicsPerfectionist [FP] began trolling oceanicFugitive [OF]**

 **FP: Hey**

 **OF: )(ey Mar!**

 **OF: W)(at's Up?**

 **FP: We need a little bit of help**

 **FP: Actually its a lot of help**

 **FP: Regarding the quest**

 **OF: O)( Cool!**

 **OF: W)(at Do You Need?**

 **FP: My lusus indicates that in order for our game to be complete i must have assistance from a knight**

 **FP: It is indicated that that is you**

 **OF: O)( Cool!**

 **FP: You love saying that dont you**

 **OF: U)(**

 **OF: I Guess**

 **FP: Well essentially the task for you is to arrive at my planet as soon as you can**

 **OF: T)(at S)(ouldn't Be Too )(ard!**

 **OF: I'm Already On Agrils' Planet!**

 **FP: ...**

 **FP: He isnt going to like that**

 **OF: I Know**

 **FP: Just**

 **FP: Get here**

 **forensicsPerfectionist [FP] ceased trolling oceanicFugitive [OF]**

* * *

I turned off Trollian on my glasses. I heard Agrils angrily sigh. Laughing, I asked, "Who were you talking to?"

He smirked and laughed a little with me. "Fliara. Had to think of someome fun and she was the first who c8me to mind."

"Youre not wrong." I giggled. Fuck. I giggled. "I was just telling eridia about what we have to do. Apparently her sprite told her about all of this and shes on her way now"

"Where is she?"

"From what she was telling me shes on your planet"

He blinked. _Uh oh. Here it comes._ "Oh hell no. Get her the fuck out of my hive."

I decided to have my fun and smirked. "And what if i dont?"

"Then I'll leave." He smirked back.

 _Dammit!_

"Nonononono please dont" My eyes widened and I pretended to be in a panic.

"Then get her out of my hive."

I began to look more upset. "Shes already on her way here and you know shes narcoleptic i cant do anything about it ag im sorry..."

 _Bam. Your move, bucko._

He jumped up and attempted to make me less upset. Perks of being kinda cute, I guess.

"Well if you can't control it then there isn't anything, I'm sorry for upsetting you."

I shrugged. "Thanks... its ok..."

I stared out at the planet. I wondered where everyone was and how they were faring.

How was Ria? How was Fliara? How was Tylens? Drrakt? Heegus?

How was everyone?

My mind then turned to our guardians. Who knew where they had gone? Aradia was with Riabel... and...

 _ew. no._

I decided not to think of Gamzee. I knew I despised him. And I knew that if it ever came to it... I would kill him. Maybe he did teach me most of what I know... but he was an asshole. A stoned asshole whose only purpose in adopting me was to convert me to his weird-ass clown religeon.

Obviously.

Drrakt, in particular, tried to prove me wrong, but... that was only because Gamzee had almost converted him. They acted so similar that it was almost sickening.

I ended up being self-sufficient aftet I kicked him out. I picked up on things quickly. I had Agrils and Heegus if I ever needed funding or food.

It was okay, I guess.

I thought about Agrils next. And his inferiority complex. His infuriating complex.

I angrily ranted in my mind about my loathing for his attitude and how everyone seemed to like him, even if they didn't act like it.

As opposed to me where everyone clearly pretended to tolerate me and held intense feelings of hostility within.

Obviously.

I stomped around for a few minutes, getting angry over nothing for a period of time before finally sitting down cross-legged with a puffy pouty face. Agrils looked at me and then looked back at his husktop.

Was it worth it? Definitely.

My glasses buzzed. It was Eridia. I guess she was almost here.

* * *

 **oceanicFugitive [OF] began trolling forensicsPerfectionist [FP]**

 **OF: Almost T)(ere!**

 **FP: Wonderful**

 **FP: 1m a lIttle tIred of waItIng**

 **OF: W)(oops, )(e)(e**

 **OF: Got A Little Sidetracked**

 **FP: 1ll say**

 **OF: ...**

 **OF: Your Quirks Different**

 **FP: Oh**

 **FP: Haha**

 **FP: 1t just kInd of started**

 **FP: 1 thInk 1 lIke thIs better**

 **OF: It Looks Like A Madman**

 **FP: FIttIng**

 **OF: Okay T)(en**

 **OF: Be T)(ere Soon!**

 **oceanicFugitive [OF] ceased trolling forensicsPerfectionist [FP]**

* * *

When I got off of Trollian, Agrils' face was blue again.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." He didn't seem like he was in a good mood. "I was talking to Ria again."

"How Is she?"

"She isn't dead. And she's at her hive. S0 there are a few plUses."

Margat laughed. "Well thats good at least."

"Yeah, I guess it is." He smiled a little and layed on his back, staring up at the dark sky. It was weird how the sky was so dark, but the land was fully illuminated. It was so strange. This whole game was strange. My life was strange.

 _A lot of things are strange._

I stared at the gate above us. Any minute now, Eridia would be dropping through. And so would a game of shitty one-upmanship between her and Agrils

One that I know he was determined to win.

As if on cue, the gate above our heads turned black and resembled a skull-esque shape for a moment before someome fell from it.

And speak of the devil, it was Eridia.

She leapt up and dusted off her skirt, smiling widely at us. ")(ey Mar! )(ey AG!"

"Hey ed!" I hugged her. Agrils waved.

"Hey Eridia." he stood again.

She eyed his cast warily. "W) (appened?"

He rolled his eyes. "Got into a fight with Equius when I entered. We 8roke each other's arms. An arm for an arm, I suppose."

She frowned. "You S)(ouldnt T)(row Your Arm Away Like T)(at.

"My arm will be perfectly fine."

I stopped her before they started arguing. "We all know why were here right?"

They both nodded.

"Good. Now lets get ectobreeding."

Agrils looked at Eridia. She looked at him.

"If I Margat willing to take charge, that was fine by me."

That's what they were thinking.

And I can't say I didn't like it.

Kehehehehehehehe.

* * *

 **A few quirks changed since the last chapter. That was a choice I made since I wanted to diversify a few of them.**

 **I'm just going to say: don't expect updates regularly. Too much going on and too many phones and computers acting up.**


End file.
